Love is a Suicide
by NightRavers
Summary: This takes place after Elena removes the dagger from Elijah.  He then decides that he has diff. plans for them other than renegotiate the deal that they had previously made. Rated M for later for violence  & maybe romance we'll see  FORBIDDEN ROMANCE ALSO
1. Don't Trust anyone

Elena's POV

Standing in front of the Salvatore's cellar door in the basement I stopped to stare inside. _Would Elijah really help me? Would he actually save me and take care of my loved ones? _I thought to myself before I got up enough nerve to unlock the door and walk in. I only have a few minutes before Stefan realizes I'm not in the shower, so it has to be quick.

I strode into the cellar and saw Elijah's dead body still laying on the ground, the same exact place were Damon and Stefan left him. Slowly I bent down beside him and pulled my arms over top of the dagger. _On the count of three, _I told myself, _One….Two…..Three._ The dagger slid out of his body, falling back to rest on the ragged wall behind me. I expected Elijah to wake up immediately but he just laid there. His eyes were still closed with his dark rigged veins popped out of his skin.

_It's not going to work. I'm a fool for thinking this would work and that he could actually help me out._ I thought. Playing with the dagger in my right hand I stared down at his lifeless body before me. Looking at my watch I realized its been fifteen minutes already. Getting to my feet I took one last look at Elijah before disappearing once again. His lifeless face now had some purple color to it as his veins were slowly disappearing from his face. Soon his body became rigged as he struggled to catch his breath. His eyes were opened wide as he struggled. Elijah looked like every bone in his body just broke.

His voice was rigged as he spoke softly, "No…no….Katrina?"

"Elijah…it's me, Elena." I spoke to him.

He only panted and whispered, "Oh my god." Then he laid his head down on the sandy ground.

_What should I do? Their going to realize I'm here sooner or later. Come on…come on think._ I thought to myself. I didn't have much time. I put my hand slowly over top of him as he gasped a deep breath of air and rolled over top of me. Pushing me up against the wall. He rose to his feet and tried to inhale but all he could do was speak in a slight tone.

"I…..I….I can't breathe." Then he fell to the ground. He then got to his knees and pulled himself onto his knees. "What…what happened?"

I couldn't find my voice to speak, _I mean what was there to say? I don't know what happens now and days with all these vampires running loose with different abilities._ Just then Elijah raised to his feet as he speed out of the room. I ran right behind him trying to catch up to him, I reached the hallway and saw the door standing wide open with Elijah standing right outside the door hurled on his knees. He raised his head a slight bit as he tried to renter the house to get to me. _No can do Original, this is my turf now. I thought. _

"_What happened?" He demanded. I immediately threw my finger up to my lips to silence him and then pointed directly to my ear to let him know that Stefan and Damon are still here and they have no idea what I'm doing. _

"_Not here," I whispered. "I choose you."_

"_I don't believe you." Elijah said with both of his hands positioned on the side frames of the door. "I trusted you." With his face like stone I could tell that this wasn't going to end to good._

_I took the dagger and put it in reach of him so he could grab it. He took it cautiously and put it inside his coat pocket. _

"_I can explain everything, just not here, not now." I replied to him._

"_Follow me," was his only response. He started to walk away as I followed close behind him. Just as I stepped outside of the door he rapped his right arm around my neck and his left arm around my waist pulling me close to him. He pushed my neck to the right and bit down. I could feel the blood being drained from within me as he drank from me. My eyes felt heavy as the drooped, I tried to keep them open but I couldn't. I felt him pick me up in his arms as he carried me away. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for reading, please tell me what you think of it so far. This is my first time so please feel free to give any and all advice possible. Thanks.<em>**


	2. Bloody Murder

Elena's View

My eyes shot open and my head flew up rapidly, so I was now up in a sitting position. My head was throbbing, my eyes were burning, and most of all my body hurt like hell. I could hardly move, let alone speak. My mind was like mush,_ where the heck am I? Where's Stefan and Damon? What happened?_ I couldn't remember a thing.

Glancing around at my surroundings I discovered that my clothes had lost it's pastel colors and was now replace with a dead, crimson red color, my jeans were no longer blue but a dark stained purple color. My eyes traveled to the windows of what I obviously expected was a car. The car was parked at the side curb of a city. I quickly got to the passenger door and opened it. I rapidly got out of the car and slowly walked away down the sidewalk of the big city, trying to avoid all the people walking among me.

"MY GOD! Are you alright ma'am?" A man stopped right beside me grabbing me by the shoulders.

"What?...What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"OH MY GOD! Here I'm taking you to the hospital." He replied.

"What?...Why?...What do you mean?..." I didn't understand what was going on at the moment. All of the sudden he grabbed my arm and started to hall me away quickly toward a big building, which I assumed was this "hospital" he was talking about.

He opened up the door and dragged me inside. There was a waiting room with many people sitting in chairs, little kids playing their games. They all stopped what they were doing and stared at me as the man dragged me up to the counter.

"OH MY GOD!" The nurse at the counter replied. She automatically called for a stretcher to be brought out for me. I looked behind me as the stretcher appeared and then they hurried to put me on and hauled me back behind the closed doors.

"Ma'am, what is your name?" The doctor above me asked.

"I...I..." I couldn't find the right words to say. "Elena...Elena Gilbert."

"Alright Elena, what happened?"

"I...I...I don't know." I replied. "I was laying in bed with Stefan and then I woke up in a car here. I...I...What happened to me? Why does everyone freak out when they see me?" I started to yell as they put me in a room. I could see nurses flying about the room trying to do their business.

"Ma'am, you're bleeding and you're loosing a lot of blood. Please can you lie still?"

I sat my head up and glanced around the room. "I don't want to be here. I want to go home!" Tears started to flow down my face.

"I'm sorry ma'am, just please let us help you." He looked at me with his eyes pleading. It looked like he was desperate to help.

I paused to think for a moment. _Call Stefan, he's your boyfriend, but he has to much problems on his plate right now. Call Damon, he would for sure help, but last time I checked he was out with his reporter girlfriend. I could call Jenna but what would she say? She would freak out._ "No." I sighed as I laid back on the stretcher.

"Alright, you lost a lot of blood so we're going to do a few transfusions. Just relax." He said as he stuck a needle in my arm.

I looked over to the right of the bed where the doctor was standing and I could see the blood bag hanging there. The drops of blood traveling through the clear tubes down to my arm as it entered by body, making me drowsy. The room started to spin and my head felt as heavy as a bowling ball. My eye lids fell shut as I tried to think of anything, be anywhere but here.


	3. Only Chance I have Left

Elena's POV

My eyes slowly opened to a bright room. Once again I freaked out, my head flew forward as I immediately searched the place for exits in case Elijah came back. My clothes were obviously changed into a hospital gown and I was now in a regular hospital bed, and in a regular room. There was two doors, one right in front of the bed looking out into the hallway and one to the right of the bed which I was guessing was the bathroom. My head rested back on the pillow underneath my head.

"Sir, you're not allowed in there. She is in critical condition." I could hear the doctor yell from out in the hallway.

"Where is she?" A familiar voice replied in anger. Elijah.

"Sir, you are not permitted to go in there. Only family are allowed to see patients in the ICU. You're not family, or at least she hasn't said anything about it."

I heard a crash just outside my room and a Elijah's voice yelling at the poor doctor. "You will tell me what room she is in, I don't need a reason to be here."

A moment later Elijah appeared in the doorway as he stood there. I could see the tenseness in his face as he used is vampire speed to reach the side of my bed. Elijah took the chair over by the wall and slid it over by the bed side. He sat down and reached for my hand as I pulled away.

"Now why aren't you still in the car where I left you for approximately fifteen minutes before you disappeared?" He asked.

"What the hell Elijah? I trusted you, I asked you to help us but instead you feed on me and then take me away from home. What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled at his face.

"What the hell is wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with you. I ask you simply not to try and get yourself killed and stay put but instead you run off with that Salvatore guy and think you can get away. You killed me and then had enough nerve to bring me back just to save your friends. What makes you think I will?" He asked, bringing his face down to my level.

"You will because you care. You need me and I need them, if you or anyone else hurts them then I can just as easily kill myself."

"Not on my watch you wont."

"What makes you so sure." I pressed.

"Just wait until we get home." He threw back.

"What makes you think I'm going home with you? I'm going home."

"Yes you are going home, with me."

Just then the doctor popped his head in the door. "Excuse me, am I interrupting?"

"No," I replied and glared at Elijah.

"Alright, it seems to me that you're doing well so its safe for you to go home. Just watch what you do for a few days and rest." He said firmly. "How did that happen anyways."

"She tripped and fell." Elijah said firmly.

I expected that he used his compulsion on him because he just nodded, unhooked me from all the machines and Iv's and let me go get cleaned up and dressed. Elijah handed me a small pile of clothes and pointed to the bathroom firmly as I quickened up my pace. I stepped inside and locked the door before I check the clothes that he had handed me. It was a small black dress with thin straps and a sweatshirt. I quickly pulled on the dress and sweatshirt, disgusted by the choice of clothes that he provided me with.

I then heard Elijah slightly outside the door pacing back and forth. I looked on the opposite side of the door at the wall and the window. I slowly walked to the window, it was just big enough for me to climb through, and luckily my room was on the second floor. I opened up the window rapidly and then climbed up to slide through. My feet were dangling outside of the window when I heard the door behind me smash open. I felt strong arms grip around my waist as I was pulled back inside.

Elijah's cold, strong hands gripped me tightly as he dragged me back to the room and threw me to the bed. I fell face first onto the bed and then I could hear the bathroom door close quickly behind me. His arm grabbed my right wrist as he pulled me up to my feet. Elijah pulled me up so that I was backed up right against his chest with my right wrist pinned behind my back.

"I told you, not on my watch." He whispered in my ear. "Now don't you ever dare try that stunt again, you hear me?"

He pushed me toward the door and then led me through the halls, down the elevator, and to the alley down below. Elijah quickly rushed me to the car as he shoved me into the front, passenger seat. He buckled me in and then grabbed both of my wrists pulling them toward him. He snapped something metal around one and then slid it through the handle on the car door, and snapped it on the other wrist. I looked down and saw a metal handcuff around my wrists.

"Now stay here for a minute." He said before he slammed the door close and disappeared.

I sat there for a minute trying to get loose when I heard someone say my name faintly outside. I looked up to see Damon standing on the sidewalk staring inside the car at me.

"Elena?" He said.

"Damon!" I yelled and struggled to get free.

Damon ran up to the window and tried to open the door but couldn't. "Damon! Don't! Run!"

"Why?" He said looking confused. "Elena what happened?"

"Elijah!"

Just then the other door opened and Elijah slid into the drivers seat. "I thought I heard someone say my name." He said. "Damon, how nice of you to pop in."

"Elijah, let her go!" Damon said.

Elijah rolled down the window a little so we didn't have to scream back and forth. Tears were streaming down my eyes as I eyed Damon in the face.

Elijah started the car and spoke, "Damon, I insist you move."

"No." Damon replied. "Let Elena go."

"If you don't move in one minute I will just simply do this." He quickly bit into my neck and make me scream out in pain.

"Alright! Alright! Stop!" Damon yelled. He backed up. "Elena, I will find you what ever it takes, I promise."

Elijah removed himself from me and let me go. I could feel the blood trickling down my neck as I laid my head back in the seat. The inside of the car started to blur as I stared straight to Damon. Elijah rolled up his window before pulling out. "I'm sorry Elena." He said before striking his hand out to me. My head slammed into the window and my vision began to blur. My eyes fell silently without a fight as I heard Damon scream my name as I tried to yell a faint "No" in return but it came out in a whisper. Elijah pulled the car out and started to drive.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you for taking your time to read and comment. Please let me know what you think =)<em>**


	4. Chasing Dreams

Elijah POV

Looking at her so still was like a knife to my heart. I shouldn't have done that much to her. She is so fragile, like a doll hoping that it doesn't fall and break. Stopping at the red light I glanced down at her, just to see her beautiful face. Her silky brown hair laid around her face in a mess, to my fault of knocking her unconscious. Her eyes were closed as if she was in a dreamless state where she couldn't break out of. Thank God I could still hear her faint heartbeats and her slow breaths as she laid there cuffed to the door.

Why couldn't I just have blind folded her or something? Why did I have to knock her out? Elena's blood still lie on the window from where her head smashed into it. I could still see and of course smell the blood that wound up in her hair and that drenched her sweatshirt. I glanced back at the road as the light turned green again I headed onward.

Grabbing my phone out of my jacket pocket I started to dial his number. It rang a few moments before he actually answered. "Hello?"

"Hello brother." I spoke.

"Elijah," I could hear him sigh and then move across the room.

"Prepare the room, I should be home in a few hours if everything goes as plan."

There was a short momentary pause, "You found Katrina?" He said with shock. "What took you so long to call?"

"No Klaus, I found Elena."

"Ah, always have to save your girl first, isn't that so."

"I'm sorry brother, your presumed girl is under the eyes of the Salvatore's at the moment."

"Of course," there was a pause, "Why don't you just kill them and get it over with."

"They are leverage to our cause, it's better that way. Can you just prepare the room and I will talk to you once I get home in oh…lets say another 24 hours?"

"Fine. You have to realize that in the future, Elijah, I am not a very patient man."

"Yes Klaus, I'm apologize, it's rather a long story that I shall tell you once I have arrived home if you don't mind."

"Fine, Fine. Just make it quick. We don't have forever, well technically we do but I prefer not to wait that long."

"Yes, Yes. I get it, goodbye Klaus." I replied just before I hung up the phone. I glanced over again to poor Elena as she lay there in deep sleep. I wonder what she is dreaming of? Drifting out of the real world and into Elena's mind I saw everything.

* * *

><p><em>I found myself in a bright garden surrounded by lilies, lilacs, lavender, and a million other plants that I couldn't even name. They were sitting on a small wooden bench underneath a small oak tree, shading themselves from the sun.<em>

"_Elena, I don't have much time!" Stefan was speaking franticly. "Damon told us what happened. We will help you Elena, I promise."_

"_How are you here?" Elena asked as she touched Stefan's face._

"_Bonnie found a way for me to speak to you for a brief moment when you sleep. I can contact you that way. Now Damon told me that when he found you Elijah had you. How did he get away?"_

"_I pulled the dagger out hopping that he would help us and spare our lives but when I pulled it out he ran outside, tricked me to follow him and then knocked me out."_

"_Oh well, It doesn't matter right now, what does is that you're still with him and he can kill you at any moment." Stefan was saying. Stefan paused for a moment and started to look around. "Elena, where are you right now, I mean if you're awake?"_

"_I…I don't know. Elijah knocked me out in his car. I haven't been awake since. Why?"_

"_Elena, someone's here with us." Stefan said panicking. _

"_Yes, someone is here with you guys, me. Elena, my love, please say goodbye to dear Stefan. I don't believe you guys will be seeing each other anytime soon."_

"_Elijah….don't, please I'm begging you." Elena started to freak, as she lifted herself off the bench to stand a few feet away from the both of us._

"_Don't worry my love," I replied tilting my head to the left a little. Looking at them was like watching a stupid Soap Opera. "I'll give you one minute to say your goodbye's."_

_Elena spun around to face Stefan and spoke in her delicate voice, "Stefan, please don't come look for me. Please, he will kill you!"_

"_I'm not leaving you!" Stefan yelled._

_I intruded for just a moment, "Stefan, I would listen to her, she seems to know exactly what she is talking about." I paused to look at Elena. "I apologize Elena but it seems that we must be on our way now."_

"_No! Elijah, please don't I'll do anything you want. Just please don't." Tears started to stream down her delicate face. _

_I bent over to wipe them away softly. Stefan stepped forward next to us as he tried to throw a punch witch I simply deflected just as easily and threw him backwards. "Goodbye, Stefan."_

* * *

><p>Elena jerked her head up off of the window and glared at me. "Why did you have to do that!"<p>

"What? Simply keep you from telling others exactly were you are and who you're with."

Elena laid her head back against the window and closed her eyes again. I glanced at the road and then back at her. "You didn't have to do that, invade my privacy like that." She spoke and then fell silent again.

"Oh no you don't," I said and shook her out of her sleeping habits.

She struggled to try and get out of my reach but couldn't. I sighed and pulled the car over to the side of the now empty road. I put the car into park and looked at Elena and her beautiful face. She quickly looked away after one little glance at me, probably knowing what I was about to do.

"Elena, look at me." I said. I waited for a moment as she didn't dare look. "Elena dang it look at me." I yelled and grabbed her face in my hand to turn her face to look at me.

"NO! Elijah quit! Elijah, don't do this please."

"Elena, you are not to fall asleep at anytime throughout this journey unless I say otherwise." I used my compulsion and then let her go.

Elena slumped in the seat and leaned her head against the window. She didn't move, she just sat there staring out the window.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You for Reviewing and taking time to read this story. (If you have any Ideas on what you think or want to happen next just let me know)<strong>


	5. No where but here

Elena's POV

Elijah staid silent after his stupid stunt that he had to pull on me, I mean compelling me not to sleep? He was insane! It was dead silent in the car as he drove to his destination that he would probably never tell me where we're going. I thought he could help us but apparently he won't. _Why did I even bother to bring him back?_ _We were driving in the middle of no where, nothing but tree's and grass. There were no houses, no people, no cars, nothing! _

Just then we pulled into a dirt path to the right as Elijah drove faster to get to the end. There was a small log cabin just at the end of the driveway with a log barn and a log garage. Elijah opened stopped the car just outside the garage, got out and punched in some code in the side of the frame of the garage, got back in and drove in. Elijah then turned off the car and got out. Shutting the garage door, it was completely black outside of the car, I was surprised he could even see.

Suddenly the passenger door opened and my arms dragged me out of the car as I fell to the ground with my wrists still cuffed to the door above me. Elijah reached inside his pants pocket, grabbed what looked like a key, and unhooked me from the cuffs. I tried to get to my feet but they slipped right from underneath me as someone was carrying me. Elijah was walking right in front of me, or should I say us, so who was carrying me? I slowly looked up to see Klaus smiling down at me.

I thrashed in his arms trying to get away from him as he just gripped onto me harder. "What the hell?" I yelled. "What the hell is he doing here Elijah?"

"Thank you, I feel so welcomed in my own home." Klaus said down to me.

"You're welcome." I said sarcastically.

"Oh, you're just a feisty one aren't you?" Klaus said. "Elijah…." He shook his head. "Now what are we going to do with you and you're choice in girls."

"Oh, I don't know…Just put her in her room and show her around please. She gives me a bad god dam headache."

Klaus then used his vampire speed to get me up the stairs into a room. I watched all the things that we passed by as they blurred in my vision. He set me down on the bed and then pointed to the bathroom the door to the right of the bed, closet across from the bed, along with the dresser, while telling me what they were.

"Everything is yours but the only thing that you are not allowed is the closet. That is Elijah's clothes and crap. Who knows what he's up to these days." Klaus said. "Oh and don't try to escape because it's not going to turn out to good for you." Klaus smiled, "And Elena? I would wash up all that blood, it's not good to be wearing lunch with a house full of vampires, if you know what I mean?"

Klaus then turned on his heal and walked out of the room. I could hear a click of the lock on the outside of the door and footsteps descending down the stairs. Sighing, I finally felt relief that I now had some time to myself to think and not have stupid, bloody vampires around. Walking into the bathroom I snagged a towel, stripped, and stepped into the shower. Turning the handle, the nice, warm water fell over me as the steam filled the room. I grabbed the shampoo that was in the holder and lathered it in my hair.

My blood was tangled in my hair and none of it would ever come out. I started to scrub and scrub until then it started to loosen and come out. As for the blood all over my neck, I had to scrub with everything I had to get it off. Finally when I was sure that all the blood was gone I rapped the towel around my body and stepped out. Looking in the mirror above the sink I started to wonder and think as I placed my hands on the edge of the sink. _What now? What am I going to do? Most of all, what am I going to wear? _

I looked down at my hands and then up at the mirror. Elijah was standing right behind me as he stepped forward toward me and rapped his arms around my hips gently. Automatically I turned around in his arms and looked up at him while pushing him away and yelling at him.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled up at him.

Elijah brought his head down to me and kissed me gently on the lips. "What do you think?" He asked.

I dunked under his arms and headed toward the bathroom door and out to the bedroom. I went to the dresser and looked inside to find a t-shirt and some jeans but all I found was dresses. Elijah came up behind me and to another door to the right of the dresser and opened it.

"This closet is yours, that one over there is mine." Elijah said. I just stared at him and then he finally gestured for me to go inside, "Go on."

I stood to my feet and went inside with Elijah following behind me. I looked around the long, walk in closet. There were nothing but dresses and shoes. I walked down farther and saw mirrors at the end of the walk in closet along with a little bench in the middle to sit on. I was amazed, I have never in my life seen something so magnificent as this. I loved it.

"You like it?" Elijah asked as he came up behind me.

"It's….It's wonderful Elijah." I couldn't find the right words for this.

"This is all yours."

"But there's nothing to wear." I complained.

"Of course there is!" He said aggravated.

"I mean that I don't like dresses. Can't I have some jeans and maybe a t-shirt or two?"

"No."

Elijah strolled over to the dresses, started to look through them and then picked one off the rack and handed it to me. "How about this one?"

"Elijah," I sighed and then stepped back a few steps. "I want jeans."

Elijah came up to me and said in a firm voice as his dark eyes dilated , "You will put on this dress and wear it." I blinked and then took the dress, I took off the towel involuntarily and started to dress in front of him. I tried with all my strength to stop but I couldn't.

"Elijah, what did you do? Why are you doing this?" I asked him wearily as he just watched proudly. "Elijah, please just stop this. I love Stefan, I will always love Stefan." I finished putting on the short black dress that clung to me perfectly, showing off my hips and curves perfectly.

Elijah stepped closer and I stepped back. We did this until I was eventually out of room and stepped back into the wall of the closet. Elijah stepped forward, grabbed my wrists and threw them pinned above my head to the wall as he kissed me on the lips. He kissed me hard and hungry and not gently as he did before. I could see where this was going and I didn't want any part in it.

"Elijah!" I yelled at him as he stopped looking at me. "Stop it! Alright, just stop! I don't want to be with you. I want Stefan, can't you get that?" I yelled at him.

Elijah looked at me angrily as he spoke, trying to be calm, "You might want to think what you say before you say them little one." He tilted his head to the right a little and replied, "Would you like to take that back?"

"No! I don't love you! I love Stefan!" I yelled.

He grabbed me by the arm and dragged me behind him as he walked down the stairs. I could see Klaus looking at us from the couch in the living room as we passed and he laughed. "She's being a bad girl again brother?" He asked as we passed. Elijah opened up a door in the hallway to the left of the stairs and dragged me down the stairs and into the, yep the cellar. He grabbed my arm and shoved me in.

"Think about what you said and now see if you will change your mind." He replied as he shut the door and left me alone in the darkness with only the small window with bars in it as my only light source.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You for reading, please let me know what you think of it so far along with any sugestionscomments.**


	6. Darkness Takes Over From Here

Elena's POV

_The dark and dusty cellar was originally supposed to be for just vampires, but until recently I ticked one off. You see, Elijah isn't the one to screw with while you're locked in the same house with him and his brother. Elijah originally had said that he would help me and my loved ones but guess what happens, he kidnaps me and throws me down in the cellar because I wont say yes. Why won't he let me go? He wants something that I will never give to him in my life. What is that something? Why don't I just let you guys guess. If I were to guess that would mean I have been down here approximately a week. Elijah had defiantly tried to make his point clear by only giving me one glass of water but no food. I mean starving me to death, well I doubt he'll go that far, but I mean he acts like a little kid who cant get a toy he wants and throws a tantrum in the middle of the store._

Suddenly I got pulled out of my thoughts to voices screeching at each other and crashing noises that came from upstairs. Immediately, I heard the upstairs door open and out of instinct I quickly scurried to the far corner and brought my legs up to my chest while rapping my arms around my knees. Looking up at the door I could see Klaus shoving someone else inside the cellar with me as they were yelling back and forth at each other.

"You have no right, Klaus!" I heard the girl in the cellar with me yell. She sounded very familiar but I just couldn't remember where I had heard it. The girl was my height with brown curly hair and blue jeans with a purple t-shirt on. Her right arm was on her hip as her left arm hung at her side.

"Kathrine, Kathrine, Kathrine. You turned yourself into a vampire! Prevented me from doing the sacrifice! And, on top of all that, you ran away from me." I could hear Klaus raising his voice and practically yelling at her. Kathrine, that sounded really familiar.

* * *

><p><em>"Why do I look like her, Stefan?" I asked picking up the picture. Tears were streaming from my eyes as I looked up to his face.<em>

_"No one." He said reaching for the picture. I pulled it out of his reach, knowing well that he could have grabbed it if he wanted to._

_"It's not no one Stefan! Why do I look like her!" I yelled at him._

_"I'm sorry, Elena. I should have told you sooner but I didn't think it mattered." He said._

_"Tell me what Stefan?" I asked. _

_"You are her doppelganger. You look like her because you're like her twin sister. She is the one who turned me and Damon."_

_"What the hell do you mean by turn?"_

_"Elena, I'm a Vampire."_

* * *

><p>"Have fun trying to get me back Klaus. I'll never be anymore Klaus." Kathrine said back.<p>

"Oh, I figured you'd say that. That's why you're down here with her."

Katherine immediately glanced over her shoulder to see me sitting in the corner. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped. She used her vampire speed to get over to me and she picked me up to my feet and held me against her chest as she bit her right wrist. She forcefully put it up to my mouth forcing me to drink her blood. I gagged and choked on it as she kept making me drink it. She then pulled her arm away from my mouth as blood dripped from my lips.

"What the hell are you doing Katherine?" Klaus asked.

"If you don't let me go in two minutes, I'll change her!" Katherine yelled.

Just then Elijah stood in the doorway side by side with Klaus as he looked with shock at what Katherine was planning on doing.

"If you even try that stunt with me I'll stake you Katherine." Elijah said.

"You wouldn't do that." She replied. I could feel her smiling as she was tightening her grip on me. I flinched at the pain shooting up through my body and I could see Elijah go pale and stiff. "Klaus want's me to bad. If you kill me he would kill you."

Elijah spoke softly and delicately, "Let her go, that is you're last warning."

"Let me go." Katherine pushed. I then felt a sharp pain in my neck as my life was being drained from me. Just then I didn't feel Katherine holding me back put a chill of cold air. I then fell towards the ground but never made it to hitting the ground. I looked up to see Elijah picking me up off the ground in his arms and carrying me out of the cellar. I couldn't hardly see anything as he rushed me upstairs and laid me down on the bed.

He pulled up a chair next to my bed and held my hand in his, "I'm so sorry Elena. I didn't mean for this to happen." He moved a few strands of my hair delicately with his fingers brushing along my face down to my chin. He then leaned down and brushed his lips gently against mine. I moved my head slightly to the right to hide it from him, but he just grabbed my face and turned it back to him. "I would say I'm going to go get you a doctor, but since a vampire bite would kind of raise a little suspision, I'm not. Sorry Elena."

Elijah got up out of his chair and walked into the bathroom; I could hear him rumbling around and then a cupboard shut. He walked out with something in his hands as he played with it for a moment. He sat back down in his chair and uncapped the syringe, sticking it up in the air, he pressed down releasing the air inside of the syringe. Then looking down at me for a moment he cocked his head to the side a little, just staring at me. That's when it happened, he quickly grabbed my left arm laying limply by my side and shoved the needle in my vein. I could feel the liquid flowing from the needle and through my body.

"What...What was that?" I asked weakly.

"A seditive." Elijah said as he stroked my face gently with his hand. Bending over he kissed me lightly on my forehead, "Goodnight Elena."

I tried to sit up but I could feel Elijah holding me down to the bed, pinning my arms down. My vision started to go blurry and I started to blink rapidly to try and clear it but it was no use. My eyes fell slowly shut and darkness took over.


	7. Plans Never Change

Elijah's POV

I sat down to watch a little bit of television, waiting for Elena to behave herself and play nice. Flipping through the 256 something different channels was like watching a bunch of endless human soap operas'. It was never ending and horrifying.

"I told you I would find her brother!" I heard the door open and Klaus strolled in with an unrepentant guest. "She was simply to easy to find, but she made that up by playing hard to get. Now didn't you Katherine?" Klaus was gripping Katherines' hair as he dragged her along the side of him.

"Let me go Klaus!" She said gripping at Klaus' hands but couldn't get free.

"Oh God, don't play another stupid Soap Opera, I just got done surfing at least 35 different ones and they were horrible!" I yelled.

"Brother, you still waiting for dear Elena to straighten up?"

"What do you think?" I rolled my eyes back.

"Brother, I told you to take the matter into your own hands. You don't let a foolish human get the better of you." Klaus cocked his head to the side and threw Katherine to the floor. Katherine got up almost instantly and Klaus was on her before a necklace human could blink. He took out a little plant from his pocket and instantly I knew that it wasn't going to turn out pretty. He rubbed the plant along Katherines' cheek and down her neck while she screamed in agony. "See everyone has their weakness, you just have to find it." Klaus then retreated the vervain and hauled Katherine to the door of the cellar.

"Klaus, I really don't thin-."

"Nonsense Elijah, all humans must learn their place." Klaus paused. "Just let me deal with this. It'll be fun."

With that Klaus disappeared downstairs, to the cellar, with Katherine. I stood at the top of the stairs and listened closely as they started to bicker with each other.

"You have no right Klaus!" Katherine yelled.

"Katherine, Katherine, Katherine. You turned yourself into a vampire! Prevented me from doing the sacrifice! And, on top of all that, you ran away from me." I could hear the anger that was coming on in Klaus' voice.

"Have fun trying to get me back Klaus. I will never be yours anymore!" Katherine scowled.

"Oh, I figured you'd say that. That's why you're down here with her."

I could hear an immediate pause, I started not to like this plan so much. I started to make my way down the steps slowly and as quiet as I could possibly handle. Just then I heard Choking and I used my vampire speed and raced down to the cellar, standing right beside Klaus.

"What the hell are you doing Katherine?" Klaus asked.

"If you don't let me go in two minutes, I'll change her!" Katherine yelled back.

I never knew that Klaus would let it go this far. I had no intention of doing this much to her. I knew perfectly well what Katherine was capable of doing and I was not for it at all. "If you even try that stunt with me I'll stake you Katherine." I said to her.

"You wouldn't do that." She replied as she gripped Elena harder. I could see Elena flinch under her grasp as her smile widened. "Klaus want's me to bad. If you kill me he would kill you."

"Let her go, that is you're last warning." I tried to speak in my delicate voice, trying to be reasonable, but it wasn't working to well.

"Let me go." Katherine pushed.

Just then she bent her head down to Elenas' neck and started to drink heavily from her. I raced over and knocked her off of Elena as she started to fall toward the ground. Klaus then rushed into the cellar and held Katherine back as I caught Elena before her head hit the ground. I picked her up in my arms and carried her up the stairs using my full vampire speed and laid her down on our bed. She looked miserable, but on the other hand she had just been attacked by a vampire.

I walked to the corner of the room by the window and picked up the chair, carrying it over to the side of the bed right next to her. I grabbed her left hand that was laying at her side and held it in mine. "I'm so sorry Elena. I didn't mean for this to happen." I took my free hand and gently moved a few strands of hair that were in her face and brushed them along her face down to her chin. I then leaned down and kissed her lightly and Elena moved her head slightly to the right to hide it from me. I grabbed her face in my hand and turned it to face me. _Never. Turn. Your. Head. On. Me._ I wanted to yell at her but I couldn't instead I replied, "I would say I'm going to get you a doctor, but since a vampire bite would kind of raise a little suspicion, I'm not. Sorry, Elena."

I got up out of my chair and strolled into the bathroom heading straight to the medicine cupboard. I moved a few things around until I found the bottle of the sedative I took from the hospital. I took a syringe from the drawer, underneath the sink and filled the dose and put the things back neatly. Walking back, I sat back down in the chair sticking the syringe in the air and released any air that was inside of the syringe. I looked down at Elena and that delicate body of hers, sorry that any of this ever happened. Quickly I grabbed her left arm that was laying limply by her side and shoved the needle through her arm and into her vein. I released the liquid inside the syringe as her face went into shock. I then pulled the needle out and set the empty syringe on the nightstand beside the bed.

"What…what was that?" She asked weakly but there was a hint of horror in her voice.

"A sedative." I replied as I stroked her face gently. Bending over I kissed her gently on the forehead, "Goodnight Elena."

She tried to sit up and move and I immediately grabbed her arms holding her down to the bed. She stayed still for a moment and then her eyes slowly fell closed as she lay her head down in peace. I got up out of the chair and disposed of the empty, used syringe and put the chair away neatly. Opening the door of the bedroom, I couldn't help to look back at her lifeless body laying cold on the bed. I walked out and down the stairs to see Klaus sitting on the couch reading a magazine.

"You could have killed her!" I yelled as I ran toward Klaus with full vampire speed. I was about to grab his throat when he grabbed mine and threw me across the room. I stood, supporting myself against the wall.

"Yes, but I didn't." He said examining his hands as if he were a girl who broke a fingernail. "You know exactly why we need her."

"Yes, but we can't hurt her anymore than what we did." I said doubtful.

"You will understand in time brother. For now just wait."

"For what? You and your silly games?" I yelled.

"No for me to retrieve what is mine so you can claim what is yours." That was all he said before walking away.

I turned the opposite way and went to go see Elena.


	8. Lost Memories

**Sorry Guys for not updating this story in like forever, I apologize, I was kinda busy and forgot about it. I promise I will work on this more. I'm in the middle of writting 4 different stories at the same time including 1 book. So, stay in there.**

**I just first want to thank you all for reading and commenting on this story, it really means a lot to me. Including Luvin'-music, thank you for all of your comments. **

**Sorry for it being kinda short and crappy, I've been out of it for a while and I'm just getting through some stuff. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>Elena POV<em>

The sun shining through the large rectangle windows woke me out of my sleep. Slowly, I swung my feet over to the side of the bed and sat up. My muscles were so sore and my head felt like it was going to explode. I reached my right hand to my forehead, moving all of my hair out of my face. Confused I got up and went to the window; looking out of it I could see the large garden below, the barn to which was off to the right, and the field around the house that looked like it went for miles each way and never ended._ What happened? Where am I? Where's Stefan and Damon? Where's Jenna and Jeremy? _A million thoughts went through my head all at once, but none of them could be answered.

A pair of hands went around my waist and pulled me back against a strong body. "Isn't it beautiful, Elena?" The voice asked into my ear. Startled, I started to struggle out of the hold of the creepy mans arms. Who the hell does he think he is? Matter of fact to the hell is he? "Elena, darling, don't you remember me?" He asked, voice filled with concern and confusion.

"Let me go!" I yelled, struggling to get free.

"Elena?" He asked puzzled. "Elena, do you know who I am?"

Confused at this strange man's actions I elbowed him in the stomach hoping that he would let go of me. Was there any hope of that? Nope. His hands went to my shoulders and spun me around, shoving my back to the wall. "Let. Me. Go!" I yelled at his face.

"Elena, listen to me!" He yelled to my face.

I turned my face away from his, tears streaming down my face. Where the hell am I? Where is Stefan and Damon? Why aren't they here? The man's left hand went to my face forcing me to look at him. His eyes were deep and black, with emptiness, as they dilated larger. "Do you remember me?" He asked firmly.

"No," I said, unable to move my eyes from his as I answered involuntarily.

"Where are you?"

"I…I don't know."

"Where were you yesterday, before waking up here?"

"At the Salvatore's house. In Stefan's room." I answered blankly.

He then removed his hands from both my shoulder and face, breaking the contact between us. He then turned around and started to walk away, toward the door. Just before he opened it he turned around and came at me so fast that I didn't even have time to take a step. I could see his sharp teeth staring down at me, I screamed and tried to run but he grabbed my upper arms and pulled me toward him. His right arm snaked around my waist, pulling my body into his as his teeth sank into my neck.

Screaming as he started to suck the life from me, it was like all my problems were fading away. The pain started to fade as I was staring ahead, I was caught in a daze. My head was spinning with so many thoughts that I couldn't quite understand so much. A few moments later my vision started to clear up and I slumped to the floor. My hand automatically went to my neck feeling the sticky red liquid coming from it. I gazed at my hand when I brought it down to my lap.

I looked up at the creature standing above me looking down. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!" I yelled crawling back, trying to get as far away from it as I could.

He came up to me, bent down on his knees in front of my face. His hand extended out to me as he stroke the side of my face. Pushing his hand away I screamed with tears running down my face, like a waterfall. The only thing was that his hand didn't move. He grabbed my face in his hand and turned it to face him. He leaned in and kissed me hard, not letting me go. Trying to scream louder in hope that someone could hear me, I was silenced by his lips. I struggled against him, hopping that he would go away but he didn't, he just stayed exactly where he was. A moment later he let me go and stopped his nonsense.

"Elena?" He asked.

"BASTARD!" I screamed at him as I ran for the opposite door across the room. Slamming the door I immediately locked it and flipped on the light. The bathroom. Nice choice of hideout. It was quite large, with a small window to the right above the sink. I climbed on top of the counter, opened the window, and jumped out.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading guys.<strong>

**Please Comment and Review for me, I would love to know what you guys think about it. What should I work on or what do you think I should add in?**

** Thanks **


	9. Runaway

Elena's POV

I could feel the wind in my hair as I climbed from the bathroom window. Alright so I admit, climbing out was the easy part, getting away was the hardest. Gripping onto the ledge of the bathroom window, I started to climb down from the side of the house. I got down to the ground of the house and started to run around the house, toward the driveway. _If I could only get to the road, someone is bound to be there, they will help me. _Running out to the road, my hopes were _banished_. Looking around, there was nothing but fields and one, single dirt road.

I turned around for a brief second to catch a glimpse of him up on the second story of the small cottage. I turned back toward the road and broke into a solid run. Alright, I admit that was what I thought was smart at the time. Where the hell am I suppose to go? Glancing behind me for a brief second I saw the thing just walking out of the driveway. He stopped at the end of the dirt driveway and stared after me.

"You wont get far Elena. I hope you know that." He yelled.

"We'll see about that creep." I said.

I started to run even harder than before, just to get away from here. The breathing in my lungs started to feel like ice freezing my throat and I started to slow down. I came to a stop and tried to catch my breath. I couldn't breath, I thought, I have to keep moving though. I have to get away from here. I managed walking at a small pace and started to walk away.

What felt like hours passed, I hadn't even found an end to this forsaken road. What was I suppose to do now? I stopped, sitting down on the side of the gravel road. Maybe someone will happen to come across this road. I laid my back against the rough ground hoping to soothe the pain. Just when I thought my prayers were answered, I saw a black car coming from my left. I stood up immediately and started to wave and jump, hoping that they would stop and help me.

The car started to slow down and came to a steady stop in front of me. They rolled down their window and asked, "Need a lift, Elena." I slowly backed away and started at a run down the street again.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled as I ran.

"You can't run from me." He said.

Soon, before I could blink, he was standing right in front of me. He cocked his head to the right and smiled at me in the weird way of his. I screamed and turned around to run the other way when he flashed right in front of me. I was trapped. I backed up and started to take slow steps back away from him when he grabbed my arms and pressed me up against his stone, hard body, just as he did back in the cottage. I tried to struggle while he just dragged me to the car and threw me in the front passenger seat. He shut the door and moved around to the drivers seat in the blink of an eye as he started the car back up again.

My hand moved to the door hoping to jump out before he could take me anywhere with him. Trying the handle, it was locked. I could hear his laugh, "Do you really think I'm stupid enough to leave the doors unlocked with you?" He asked.

"What do you want with me?" I asked.

He glanced over at me and said, "You have no idea, and I'll make sure it stays that way until I decide otherwise for you." He said. "Understand?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You so much for taking tim and reading this story, I hope you like it.<strong>

**Please comment and review my story, Thx**


	10. ComplicationsConfusions

**Thank You so much for reading what I have so Far I really apriciate it.**

**I Also want to thank Luvin' Music for all the comments and suports along with Forbiddenluv. Thank You ;)**

**Also Check out this blog: justanotherordinarygirl-emogirl3. blogspot. com (no spaces) I just started to make it...it has a lot of like descusions on books u should read & what's happening...stuff like that so please check it out.**

* * *

><p>Elena's POV<p>

As we pulled back into the driveway of the small cottage, Elijah turned off the ignition and sat in the drivers seat for a moment, not moving an inch.

"Now what?" I asked, quietly.

Elijah still didn't move, I don't even think he was breaking. _That was really stupid, _I thought,_ he's a creeper who seriously believes he's a friken vampire. I mean how sad is that._ I laughed in my head at that thought. I mean, he can't be that stupid, can he?

Just then Elijah came back to earth and snapped his head to stare at me. "You know I can hear your thoughts?" He said.

Alright, I couldn't truly help it, I laughed out loud. Not only was he a vampire, but he can also read minds. He is seriously a creeper. He tilted his head and looked at me with a million different questions on his face. "What?" I stammered through, while still laughing. "You are seriously a creep. I mean who in their right minds thinks their a vampire and they can read minds? You are a serious psychopath."

He then grabs the door handle and gets out slowly. I shrug and then go grab my door handle to open it and get out but just as I touch it, the door opens and he is right there. _How the hell did he get there?_ I thought. _He is friken fast!_ He then grabs my arm, pulls me out of the car, closes the door, and leads me to the front door. He opens the door and shoves me inside and follows right behind me.

"What now?" I ask as I turn around to face him.

He grabs my shoulders, preventing me from turning around, and guides me toward the couch. "Sit and stay there." He says.

"What if I don't want to?" I ask, trying to anoy him.

He then turns me toward him and looks at me in the eyes. His pupils dialate very large as he speaks. "You will sit down on the couch and you won't try to run, in fact you won't even speak until I tell you its alright to." He says.

I turn around and walk toward the couch and sit down. With all my streangth I tried to break out of his invisable hold but I couldn't, it was impossible. So, I sit there on the couch as I watch Elijah leave me and then come back with Klaus.

"So what's wrong with her?" A man asks Elijah.

"She can't remember anything. Not me, Not you, NO ONE!" He raises his voice at the gentle person. "All she remembers is the Salvatores!" He is then Yelling.

"Is that true, little one?" He asks me.

I open my mouth to speak but nothing comes out.

"What's wrong with her?" He asks, "She can't speak either?"

"I compelled her," Elijah says, then faces me. "You may speak."

"Who the hell are you? How do you know Stefan and Damon?"

"Whoa, Whoa!" Klaus said, throwing his hands up in the air like he surrendered and then pointed to Elijah. "Now I see why you had to compel her to shut up."

Elijah shruged his shoulders, "I told you earlier that she is a pain in my ass."

"...And to top it all off, she can't remember a thing?" Klaus asked.

I stood up off the couch and raised my voice so that they could hear me over their constant bickering. "What the hell am I supose to remember?" I asked.

All things went dead quiet as they stopped talking and both glanced at me. Putting my hands in the air, like I surrender kind of thing, I sat back down on the couch and zipped my lips.

"Hey, you have to give her credit, she knows when to shut her mouth and stay out of things." Klaus laughed and then looked at Elijah, "There's really nothing you can do unless you have a witch present."

"Aliana will be here tomorrow with her mother, she should be able to help us." Elijah spoke delicatly.

Klaus shrugged, "There you go, problem solved. Now if you don't mind, I have unfinished buisness to attend to." He said and then nodded to me and then Elijah. "Elena...Brother."

Klaus then retreated upstairs and to what I guessed his room. Elijah then gestured me to get up and walk ahead of him. I slowly got up to my feet and walked ahead of the idiot who was forcing me to stay here, against my own will. Walking behind me as we reached the top of the stairs, he grabbed my arm, leading me to the bedroom which I have woken up in. Once he shoved me in the room, he then locked the door behind him and turned around to face me. Elijah's head was tilted to the side as his veins around his eyes started to show their place. I backed up slowly, not knowing what the hell is going on.

Slowly he walked toward me and slowly I walked away from him. He then used is wierd sence of speed and flashed right in front of me. I screamed as I tripped and fell backwards as he bent down toward me, grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet.

"Kiss me," He said slightly.

I looked at him like he was friken insane, "WHAT THE HELL-."

My voice was muffled by his lips crushing down on mine. I struggled against him, trying to get free, but that only lead to being thrown to the bed. Elijah then crawled on top of the bed and pinned my arms above my head, preventing me from struggling against him to much. I screamed as I thrashed my head from side to side, preventing him from kissing me again. He then bend is head down to my neck and kissed it gently before stabbing my neck and sucking the life from me. I tried to keep my eyes open but they were getting to heavy. The room was spinning non stop and my head was burning, like it was on fire and no one could put it out.

"Close your eyes." A voice in my head said. "Close your eyes and it'll all be over with."

Relaxing, I closed my eyes and let the darkness consume me.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You So Much For Reading And Commenting On My Story. Sorry If This Is Kind Of Crappy Or Has AnyA Lot Of Spelling Mistakes. I Appoligize For That. Please Comment/Review And Tell Me What You Think Of It So Far And/Or What You Think Or What You Would Like To Happen Next. Thanks So Much Again. ;)**

**And Also Happy Holiday's =)**


	11. Unexpected Delema

**Hey guys,**

**Srry if this isn't as good, I'm trying to think of where to go with the story. Thanks for reading**

* * *

><p>Klaus POV<p>

Walking into my room, I decided I would relax for a while well my Katherine was learning how to behave herself and Elijah finally found his inner beauty. _Don't people just love it when I help their situations_? Laughing, I almost choked on my own thoughts. _Where do I get these jokes from? I seriously need to start writing them down._

Smiling, I looked at the bedside table's clock and saw that it was only five in the afternoon. _What do I do now?_ I asked myself. Walking over to my bed, I flop down on my back and immediately take out my phone and start dialing.

"Hello?"

"Alexandria," I replied smiling.

"Klaus," she confirmed. I laughed at her sense of fear, even of just my voice. "What do you want."

"Right you are my dear, right down to business." I paused for a moment. "Where are you?"

"You don't need to know my whereabouts, Klaus."

"Ah, but I do." I started to count my fingers to pass the time. "You see, you owe me a favor or two, after all you don't want little Aliana to know who her father really is. Do you?"

There was a slight pause, "No."

"Precisely, so I need to know when you will be ready, my dear, to perform the ceremony." I replied.

"You can't do it until the next full moon, Klaus."

"Right you are, and by my calculations the next full moon is…in three days." I replied. "Which means I want you here tomorrow."

"But-"

"See you then, and please call to make sure we're available." I immediately hung up the phone before she could make any complaints.

I then grabbed the remote on the bedside table and flipped the television on, which was sitting on a dresser across from the bed. Flipping through, I didn't dare stop on half of the irrelevant Soap Opera's that these humans now and days watch. I shut the television back off and chucked the remote across the room and heard it smash into tiny little pieces against the wall. I smile just as I heard a scream from the other room.

Sitting up straight I try and pin point where the sound is coming from and then I realize, Elena. I jump up out of bed and use my vampire speed to run quickly to her room. Turning the door knob, I see that it is now locked. Backing up a few steps I kicked the door in and ran in to see Elijah on the bed, on top of Elena drinking her blood. I ran to Elijah and shoved him with all my might off of her as he fell into the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" I yelled at him.

"I…I…"

"I WHAT?"

Looking down at Elena; she lay unconscious, face pale as snow, lips lightly pink, eyes closed. _No…No…She can't be dead, she can't be. I yelled in my mind. _I couldhear her faint, weak pulse underneath her dieing body. Quickly I bit into my wrist and shoved it to her mouth, letting her drink all the blood that she could. After a few moments, I moved my wrist away and watched for a moment as nothing over at Elijah sitting over in the corner I stumbled over to him and picked him up by his shirt collar, "YOU BASTARD!" I yelled and then threw him to the other side of the room. Elijah then got up and then came at me. I dunked underneath his arm, which was moving in to hit me, and shoved him aside. "Face it, I'm stronger than you are brother, I will always be stronger than you. You are a weakling!" I yelled.

Just then I could hear a coughing noise and looked over to see Elena coughing on the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You so much for reading, please ratecomment and tell me what you think. =)**


	12. Bloody Dreams

**Hey, srry for the crappy chapter guys, you all better be happy because im staying after school for this but i have to go in like -3 minutes xP**

**Also say thanks to Luvin'Music for making up the title for my new chapter...well this one actually**

* * *

><p>Elijah<p>

_Impossible!_ I thought. Looking toward the bed, Elena tried to sit up, but failed. Her delicate hand placed to her mouth as her rageing fits of coughing continued. Blood spattered out of her mouth and was now covering most of the bed sheets in red. Her beautiful face as pale as ice.

Immediatly, I raised to my feet and sped toward her side, bit was shove back almost quickly. Looking up from where I lay, Klaus had grabbed Elena in his arms and was now walking out of the room. Raising to my feet, almost instantly, I rushed after him.

"Where the hell are you going, brother!" I yelled behind him. "You can't just take her away! It doesn't work that way!"

Klaus stepped off of the stairs and walked to the door. "Watch me, Brother." Opening the door, he walked out with Elena in his arms and his car keys in his hands. Speeding up I followed behind as he opened up the passanger door and placed Elena in the passanger seat. He then closed the door and then began to walk around to the drivers side. Just as he was about to get in, I sped around so I faced next to him and was about to shove him when-

"What the Hell were you thinking!" He tightened his grip and began to yell in my face, "You have no right to do that to her! We need her!"

"Where are you going?" I spat in his face, "You have no where else to go!"

"Don't forget this brother, I am an Original, a Hybrid. I have more power and influence than anyone in this world, even you!"

He let go of my neck and threw me to the ground. Looking up I could see him getting into the drivers seat and starting the car up. As he started to pull out of the now opening garage door, and speeding toward the end of the road. The car screaching across the dirt as it sped away out of sight.

Turning around, I strolled back inside the house and walked upstairs to my room. I could still smell the blood that still lie's soakened in the bed sheets and all over the floor. Elena. I could still see her laying on the bed, bleeding out...

Just then it came to my mind, _I'm not alone_, I thought. Klaus left with the dopplegaener but had forgotten someone else. Making my was out of my room as I desended down the stairs to the basebent cellar. Walking to the one cellar we had down there I saw Katherine laying on the floor inside, just stairing.

"What do you want, Elijah." She spoke without even looking up.

"I need your help," Was my only reply

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for my short, crappy chapter guys, I hope you like it. Please Comment and rate, thx<strong>


	13. Nightmares Of The Day

Elena

Within a flash, my eyes opened like a crack of lightning as my body shifted up in a sitting position and immediately looked around. I was in a small, gentle room. It kinda looked sort of like a Europe bedroom, one of the expensive kinds. Looking at the bed I lay in, It was a king size bed, with red silk sheets. Across from the bed, which lies on the opposite side of the bed was a well furnished sitting area with a couch, two chairs on either side of the couch, with a coffee table in the middle; all facing toward a fireplace. Wait a minute, a fireplace…? I thought. On each side of the bed there's a night stand, both with a lamp on it and an alarm clock that read Four O'clock in the afternoon. Puzzled, I rubbed my head with my hand and sighed.

I got up out of the bed, despite the dizziness I felt. I pushed away the feeling and stumbled to the middle of the room. Now the trick is to get out of here, I thought. But there's three different doors? One of the doors were to the left of the bed on the same wall, the other was across from that on the opposite wall in the corner of the room next to the large window that spread across the whole entire wall, and the last was to the right of that door, but on the same wall.

Stumbling to the farthest door, I turn the knob and fall flat on my face onto the floor of the hallway. _Yes, _I thought. I then try and get to my feet, when I hear footsteps coming from the opposite direction. Trying to get to my feet, I found myself to light headed and began to crawl away. Farther and farther down the hallway, it seemed as if the hallway would never end. I then saw a figure, rather a shadow, turning the corner behind me as Klaus' image came into view. I quickly pushed open one of the doors and slid quietly through, hopping he hasn't seen me.

I then heard a door open slightly and a few moments later, slam closed while his voice filled the air. "ALIANA!" I heard him yell as footsteps descended rapidly. "ALIANA!" Then I could hear no more.

Trying to get to my feet once again, I managed to get up as I slipped out of the room and into the hallway once more. _Where is the exit? _I wondered. I began to walk toward the way Klaus had came, hopping that was the way out. Hanging onto the wall, I had to use for balance otherwise, I was sure likely to fall. My legs whined, and felt weak underneath my body. _How long have I been out? _I ask myself. I then hear _his_ voice again coming closer and then descending once again. I then begin to jog a little through the hallway, trying not to fall.

Almost there, Almost there. I am almost to the corner when my legs give out from underneath me and I go down. A loud _thud_ sounds throughout the hallway, and I am sure it filled the air from downstairs too. I quickly grab onto the wall and try to push myself up when _He_ flashes right in front of me.

"Hello my lovely," He speaks, with his head tilted to his side and smiles his smile. "You know, people who run, really usually ends up dead around here." He chuckles and raises his eyebrow, "But you probably already know that. Don't you?"

I slowly back up, by crawling backwards. My mind is blank because _He is right there, in front of me. He then comes closer to me as he smiles. With his hand he grabs my neck and lifts me off the ground, slamming my back into the wall. A tear runs down my cheek as I struggle with his hold, knowing that he's going to kill me. I kick and try to scream, but eventually my breaths were getting shorter and my heartbeat grew rapidly. He smiles and releases his grasp on my neck, letting me fall limp to the ground._

"_There is no place in this world, where you may hide from me." He says. Klaus then uses his speed and jabs me in the neck, and the world goes faint. _

"_Wh…What did…you…do?" I ask faintly, grabbing for his arm as he picks me up off the ground. I expected to pass out and fall unconscious but I didn't. I couldn't move any of my muscles no matter how hard I tried. "What…?" I tried to whisper. _

_He then brings me into the room that I once lie in and lays me on the bed. My arms lay limp to the sides of my body and I look up. Klaus leaves me on the bed for a moment and disappears out of the room for a moment and then I hear him enter once again. Klaus comes over to the bed, where I lay, and lays down on the bed beside me a dagger, black dust, and a small wooden bowl. _

_Klaus then smiles gently toward me and speaks softly, "Sorry my lovely, now your mine." He says and raises the knife._

"_Wait…Wait." My faint voice says in a panic. My body is still unresponsive, I may not move. "What are you…doing?" I ask. _

_Klaus lowers the knife and places his hand gently on my cheek and pushes away a strand of hair from my face. "I'm simply making you mine." He says gently. "I promise, it wont…no it will only hurt a little." He says and raises the knife._

_My eyes closes as I scream from the bottom of my lungs._


	14. She's Back

**Srry I haven't updated in a while, kinda been busy...plz read and comment to tell me what you think...thx**

* * *

><p>Elijah<p>

"Katherine!" I yelled, as I opened the cellar door swiftly. "I need your help! Katherine!"

There was a flicker of movement in the farthest, darkest corner of the cellar. Speeding over there, she flinched and jerked her hands to cover her face, while giving a quick yelp in terror. "Don't Klaus, Please." Katherine whimpered.

I have never seen Katherine like this in my life before, so scared out of her mind, even more terrified then when she had saw me in the tomb, when I compelled her to stay put. "Katherine," I bent down on my knees and rested my hands on her shoulders. "Katherine, I'm not Klaus."

"El...Elijah?" She asked raising her face from her hands. "Elijah, what in the world are you doing here?"

"It's a very long, exhausting story, but I need your help. Elena's in danger!" I spoke lightly to her.

She tried to lift herself up off of the cold, dusty ground; but stumbled. I caught her and raced her up to the kitchen, sat her in a chair, and quickly grabbed a bag of blood. I then ripped it open and shoved it at her shriveled little head and watched it as it splattered all over her 'new' or to my eyes rather old, and horribly rugged outfit. Her eyes flickered a glare to my face as I gave her a warning glance saying, "I gave you blood and set you free, do you really want to judge me right now."

Katherine then shut her face and continued to drink. "Aren't you afraid of Klaus finding out that you let me go?" She asked, still frightened for her life. "Where is he anyways? Where's Elena?" It took her a few moments to adjust as her eyes widened and her face went blank. "No...He didn't...did he?"

I nodded, "I'm afraid so, and I need your help to stop him."


	15. To Dream, Or Not To?

**Hey guys, thx for reading, plz comment and let me know what you think...thx again.**

* * *

><p>Elena<p>

Waves of thoughts flew threw me like a lightning bolt. I watched as Klaus slit my wrists with one motion of the dagger and one clean cut. The pain shot through me just after the blood began to flow rapidly. Pain worst than anything you could ever imagine. My mind tried to register everything that was happening but that wouldn't happen.

It all happened to quickly. After he cut my wrists, he placed two bowls with the same amount of black dust in them under each of my wrists; as the blood dripped down and began to soak into the black dust making it get lumpy. Just after I began to see the blood flow swiftly down my arm, my eyelids became to heavy for my eyes to remain open. I slowly closed them and relief settled over me as all my thoughts scattered, so I laid there with just me.

Now? I'm here...laying in a bed...the same one. What was I doing? Screaming. My voice rang out through the walls of the room as it came bouncing back at me. The door opened after a moment of my voice raining out. A dark figure rush toward me in a hurry and sat on the bed beside me. Klaus.

"What's wrong?" He asked first before looking around and then began to stroke my cheek. "Elena? What's wrong?" He asked frantically.

I couldn't stop screaming, even when the voice inside my head told me to stop. Even when that voice began to tell me that Klaus could be trusted. Moving, I fell off the bed and tried to back up as far away as I could from him. Body shaking I whimpered and began to yell at him. "Get...Get away from me!"

I blinked momentarily and just as my eyes flickered open, his face was in front of mine, his hands holding the sides of my face. He was trying to keep me calm. But why? What did he do to me? I shoved him back (obviously knowing it wouldn't do anything), I then was surprised when Klaus had staggered back. I then crawled in the corner of the opposite side of the room; brought my knees up to my chest, and rested my head on my knees.

"Klaus...? What in the world-" I heard a unfamiliar voice coming inside the room.

I could hear Klaus' footsteps retreating toward the voice and then whispering. Though I couldn't make out what they were saying, I could catch a few phrases and words as in: "Somethings wrong!" "not well." "Let go."

Klaus' arms were then around my body, lifting me up, off the floor and he rushed me to the bed. Laying me down he then shouted at the voice, "You better fucken help me, or I swear I will rip your head off and feed it to my hybrids for dinner."

Arms wrestled to keep me from struggling as I fought against them. Finally, they both gave up and wrapped something around my wrists and ankles to strap me down to the bed. I fought and struggled to get free but it was no hope. They were to strong.

"Elena, its alright my love." Klaus' voice ran through my mind.

I lifted my head off of the bed, "What did you do to me!" I screamed. Fighting against the bonds I still was unable to get free. Tears fell from my cheeks and I yelled once more, "What did you do!"

Klaus placed his hand on the side of my face, forcing me to look at him. "It's alright, Elena. You're safe. You were having a nightmare, but its all over now, your fine." Klaus' voice was soft and smooth, almost like he was speaking like a beautiful waterfall. Flowing, swiftly.

I blinked a few times and then looked at Klaus' face, curious. "Klaus?" I asked. "What...Where am I?"

Klaus let a smile flick upon his face, "You're in my room, you had a nightmare and started to lash out at us. Are you alright now?"

"Uhh...Yea, I think so." I asked.

"What was your dream about?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said immediately and looked away. I refused to look at him, I knew that he could force me easily to speak up but I didn't want to give him a chance to do.

He grabbed the side of my face and then shoved my head so it faced him. I closed my eyes immediately not wanting to look into his eyes. "LOOK AT ME!" He yelled to me. I opened my eyes slowly, a tear slipped through my eye. "What was your dream!"

I tried to stop my voice from speaking but it just slipped out, no stopping it from coming out. "You, you were in it. I was laying in bed, you were there with knifes, and a bowl of dust and you...you cut me and then I fainted."

Klaus' face turned stone cold, "You know I would never do such a thing, my love." He whispered and kissed my forehead. Smiling, he walked to the door, "Get some sleep my love, we have things to discuss tomorrow." He winked at me as he shut the door behind himself.


	16. Trick?

**Thx for all the reviews...srry if this chapter is crappy, haven't slept that much in a few days so...i hope you all like it**

* * *

><p>Klaus<p>

I watched as the lovely Elena fell asleep before my eyes. Her silky, hair falling over her shoulders; her delicate face, the way she slept. I knew it was just a matter of time before she was _mine._ There was too much to do in so little time. Staring at Elena as she slept seemed to sooth my mind from all other thoughts. _She's beautiful, _I thought. _Like an angel sent from Heaven, to earth._

"_KLAUS!_" Elijahs' voice filled my head.

Grinning I raised myself to my feet and strolled over to the large window over looking the back of the house; looking toward Mystic Falls. I then saw a glimpse of Elijah standing between the edge of the property line, both of the house and the yard, and the tree line. Giving Elijah a slight wave of my hand I then turned on my heal, glancing at the lovely Elena once more before I left.

I the descended the grand staircase and made my way to the back, slider door. Unlocking and unlatching the door, I slid open the door and stepped outside.

"Hello Brother." I said.

"Where's Elena!" Elijah shouted.

"Inside, laying down." I replied sternly. "Oh my, where's my manners. Elijah, would you like to go see her?" I grinned. "Oh wait, you can't get through can you. One moment, I shall go retrieve her."

I sped up inside the house and stood over Elena, who still lays on the bed. Picking her up in my arms, she began to rustle up.

"Klaus...What..." She began to say in a groggy tone.

"Shhh. We have a visitor."

I then ran so we were both outside, just a few feet away from the borderline of the wards and Elijah. Setting Elena down on the ground, she stood lazily while leaning on me for support. Elijah tried to reach out to Elena but couldn't get past the borderline of the property. (Thanks to the help of my witch.)

"Elena, we have a guest here. Why don't you say hello?" I ask her gently.

She looked up from my side and saw Elijah standing there staring back. "Elijah?" She asked and blinked a few times. "Elijah!" Elena jumped up from her groggy state and ran to the borderline.

Before she even crossed, I grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her back to me. Her back slamming into my chest, while I held her firmly against me. She began to struggle out of my hold and I took a harder grip on her arm and she let out a yelp. Glancing at Elijah, I could see him flinch at my touch.

"Now, now my love. We have much to discuss." Spinning Elena around so I could face her and she could see me. "Now, you are not to do anything unless I say otherwise, alright?"

I could see the hesitation in poor Elena's thoughts, but eventually my mind over powered hers. She nodded saying a simple, "Yes."

Elijah reacted by trying to break the border between us and him. Reluctantly I stated, "This border was put up by purpose to keep YOU out!" I yelled.

Elijah froze, and I let go of Elena tossing her out of the way to stand face to face with my brother.

"So this border was only kept up to keep me out? You never thought of any other threats?" He yelled at me, jaw clenched.

"There's nothing or _no one_ who would ever dare to come between me and El-." Spinning around I meant to point to Elena but she wasn't there. Looking around frantically I saw _Katherine_, who had grabbed Elena and dragged her out of the ward of her safety from Elijah.

"Love, now why don't you play nice and go mind your own business?" I said as polite as I could.

Katherine chuckled, "Yea in your dreams pretty boy."

My anger level shot from a one to one-hundred in one little moment. "Don't test me!" I yelled clenching my teeth trying not to snap. "Elena, come here!" I yelled firmly.

Elena, first calm and dazed, then began to struggle to get free from Katherine's grip. A smile formed from my lips and Elena fought to free herself. Of course, when you think things can't get any worse, BAM it does. Elijah rushed over to Elena and Katherine, shoving a friken needle in her neck.

"NOO!" I shouted running, and then stopping before hitting the outside boundary. Elijah knew that I wouldn't risk coming out just to get rambled up by him in the case of a girl. "What did _you_ do, brother?" I asked. "What did you do!"

Elijah smiled and lifted her into his arms as he walked away. "You can destroy my life all you want brother, but you will not hurt other people, innocently while I just stand and watch on the sidelines."

That was the last thing said before both Katherine and Elijah disappeared.


	17. Forever Dream

Elijah

What is with these stupid books these days? Looking at the book title, I couldn't believe what book I decided to pick up. What is with these housekeepers these days? I ask for books for Elena, and I get _Romance_ books! I mean, WHAT! That isn't even considered a book! Throwing the book on the small coffee table in front of me, I sighed.

I got up off of the couch, and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a blood back. Ripping it open, with a small rip of my teeth, I was in awe of the taste. _AB positive._ After draining the bag dry, tossing it in the trash; I got up and strolled to the bedroom.

Elena looked peaceful laying on the bed, with her white, spring dress. Her hair lay lightly over her left shoulder and her eyes rested closed. She looked so beautiful; beautiful as a daisy flowing swiftly through the air in a wide plain. I couldn't help but notice a misfortune of dismay on her face though. Underneath the beauty, there was a hint of darkness, of terror. The look on her face looked vaguely familiar, a sense of horror.

"She's dreaming of him, you know." Katherine's voice filled the air; her body revealing itself from the dark corner of the room.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I _mean_ that he's tormenting her dreams, controling them like their his owns. She see's him now, and who knows what's happening." She paused and I tried to read her mind. "Don't bother, I already tried. Her mind's sealed itself from us."

"Can't we wake her?" I ask, ready about to wake her from her sleep.

"You can. If _he_ lets you." She replies.

Strolling to Elena I place my hands on her shoulders and whisper her name in her ear. "Elena, Elena wake up. You're dreaming. It's all a dream. You have to wake up."

She then flinches in her sleep and screames bloody murder. "NOOOO! Help me. Help." Her arms began, frantically, waving around; as if she were drowning.

Holding her arms down to the bed, at her sides, I yell at her; while trying to be calm about it. "Elena. Elena! It's alright. Wake up. Wake up." A tear falls down my check.

"You can't do anything about what's happening." Katherine says. "She is in _his_ control now. You're just going to have to wait it out...I'm sorry." Katherine rests a hand on my shoulder.

"You don't understand! He's there, in her dreams, because of _me!" _I yell at her. "I can't leave her to fall under his power. Not now, not again!"

"Your not leaving her!" Katherine yells. "She's laying right there. Her mind is just somewhere else. You must not disturb her mind, for _he_ will then lock her with him forever. You got that?"

"But-."

"YOU GOT THAT?"

"Yes, but how would you know?"

"Because, I was the first one he did that to."


	18. What do you want?

Elena

Lilies, Daisies, Lilacs, Lavender, Roses; all scattered across the valley. I bend to smell all, plucking them as I stroll along. Wild horses are running freely, chasing and playing with each other, in the daylight sun. Birds set off flying up, over my head, twirling, spinning, and chirping in the laughter of the day. A single willow tree lies in the middle of the valley, with the mountains deep in the background.

My feet carry me across the meadow, as I pluck the flowers along the way. The willow comes into view, closer and closer, until I finally come to reach it. I stand at its trunk and look at the tall structure of the tree. My hand comes up to rest on the trunk, feeling the texture of bark underneath my hands, feeling the flow of energy and life inside.

A reaches across behind me, and comes to rest on my hand on the willow tree. "There is no place that I can't find you."

I turn my head and look and the tall, sturdy man behind me. Klaus. I turn back to my hand, still resting on the willow; and pull back, but it wouldn't move. "Klaus, Let me go!" I yelled.

"Not yet my sweet," He whispered gently in my ear. "Watch."

I look at my hand and then the willow. Nothing. "What-" And then I saw it. What looked like black magic was coming out of Klaus' hand and flowing into the tree. All the flow of energy and life inside of the tree; began to fade underneath the tips of my fingers. "Klaus...Klaus stop it! Stop!" His hand came off of mine but my hand did not. Death kept flowing inside deeper and deeper. "Klaus, what's happening? Stop, Klaus...make it stop! Make it Stop!"

A chuckle sounded out of Klaus' lips, "Oh my love, that is only the beginning."

I yanked back on my hand and it finally came free. I examined it in shock to find nothing wrong but the tree began to die faster and faster. The horses began to run frantically around in circles until they began to charge at me. The birds all did nose dives and started to flap toward me. All the flowers in the meadow began to die.

"I told you to stay put!" He whispered in my ear. Birds started to attack my skin and it felt like the insides of me were being ripped apart. "I told _him_ to stay out of my way!" He began to yell, and the widow tree began to fall at me. I jumped, flicking the birds out of my way, running out of the way of the tree. "I told you that you are _mine_ not _his_!" He yelled even louder, and the horses then charged at me, knocking the wind out of me.

"Klaus," Coughing and spitting up blood. "Klaus, stop." Coughing. "Klaus please, I'll do anything. Please!"

"Anything?" His voice came from above me. My body lied restless on the ground, and pain shot through every inch of me. His body then came into view as he stepped out in front of me and looked down at my hopeless reaction. "So let me get this straight, you would do anything for this...pain...to stop. This pain that isn't even real. This pain that you're not actually experiencing in real life. This dream?"

"Yes!" I struggled to get it out.

Just as it came out, the pain faded, and I was no longer in the meadow. I stand in a floor length blue dress, tightly fitting, staring out of a large window. I look at all the buildings and cars below me and think to myself, _I must be at least thirty stories above ground, maybe forty. _ A pair of arms rap around my waist and pulls me close until I hit his chest. Klaus' lips come down on my neck kissing a small trail of kisses to my ear and whispers to me.

"I want you to come back. Come back to me."

I stand still, not daring to make a move against him, fearing the pain that is still in the back of my mind. "How?...Where?"

He then turns me to face him, backs me into the wall, and kisses my neck again, working his way to my lips. "When you can, you will get away from my brother and meet me at the Hotel de France. Room 1105. The key will me under your bed when you wake up, courtesy to my witch." He stopped kissing me and looked in my eyes.

"And then what?" I ask.

"Then, I will take care of you from there." Klaus winked.

"And...and what if I don't?"

He looks in my eyes, "If you don't, I'll find you myself and rip my brothers heart out and take you right in front of him." He says firmly and tilts his head. "I'll be expecting you. If you're not here by eleven-thirty tonight," He paused. "Then things get a little more messy."

I nod, "I'll...I'll-"

Klaus put his finger to my lips, "I know." Smiles. "I'll be expecting you."

I blink a few times and come to, looking at a very unfamiliar ceiling. I shoot upright and look around. I'm in a small room with a bed, nightstand off to the left, chair in the far right corner, and a table.

"Oh my gosh!" I heard a small voice and then a body flying into view. "Elijah!"

Elijah then flashed into view and his hand immediately shot up to my forehead, "How do you feel? Are you alright? What did Klaus want? What happened? I'm so sorry, Elena." He went on and on.

"Where...Where am I...we?"

"Hotel in the city. Right across from the Hotel de France." Katherine says.

"My head-"

"I'll get aspirin!" Elijah yells and then disappears for a moment before returning with a glass of water and two Advil.

I take them, "Thanks."

"Can I get you anything?"

"No." I pause. "How long?"

"How long what?" Elijah asks.

"You're an idiot, three days." Katherine said.

I sit there in shock. Three days. I was in a dream for three days, and I didn't even realize it. "What time is it?"

Elijah gives me a questionable look, "Almost six-thirty pm."

I wave him off and give them both a look. "Do you mind me going to the restroom? Or getting dressed?" I look down. "Whats with this dress?"

Katherine laughs, "I told you she wouldn't like it!"

Elijah rolls his eyes, "Oh shut it Katherine." He looks at me. "There's clothes in the duffel under the bed for you, and the bathrooms right there." He said pointing at a door to my right.

I nod as they both get up and walk out of the room, thankful that I can finally be in peace. I get up off of the bed and reach under for the duffel but felt a ring of keys instead. I look at it and on the small green tab it red, 'Property of The Hotel De' France' and a 1105 in bold. I look at the key and then toss it on top of the bed. Reaching back under I grab the small duffel and then go to the bathroom to change.

Inside, I lock the door and throw the duffel on the counter and unzip it. Reaching inside I grab out a hand full of sexy underwear, two long dresses, one red, one blue, and one short black dress. I throw them down and open the door slightly, "Elijah!" I yell.

In an instant, he flashes in front of me and leans against the door frame, opening the door wide. "Yes?"

"Why the hell is there only dresses?"

"Because we're in Vegas and you don't walk around in jeans here."

"But-"

"We have to fit in, so I got you the most appropriate things to fit in here."

I throw my hands on my hips. "How long do you plan on staying here?"

"Oh for about a day or so," Elijah then pointed toward me, "Or until you feel up to leaving."

I jumped up, "I'm up to leaving, lets leave now!"

Elijah laughed, "Not so fast, I have some work to do here and then we can take off. Sound good?"

"I just...It's just...I kinda want to leave, go somewhere, anywhere other than here." I pouted.

Elijah moved aside the strand of hair in my eyes and then bent down and kissed my forehead. "We, will. I promise. Can we wait until tomorrow afternoon at least?"

Looking up into his eyes, I sighed. "Fine."

"Thank You." Elijah smiled and then looked at the duffel. "You better get dressed before you come out. You'll be sticking out like a sore thumb." Elijah then turned on his heel and left without another word.

I turned back to the dresses and grabbed one, slipping it on swiftly.


	19. Unexpected Surprises

**Hey guys, Sorry I haven't updated my story for a while. Please tell me what you think. Sorry for the chapter, I just threw it together. Thanks for reading and thanks for all the reviews.**

* * *

><p>Elena<p>

I roll over in bed to check the clock, eleven O'clock. _Shit!_ Yell in my head. I quickly get out of bed and slip grab some shoes (high heels thanks to Elijah lack of shoe shopping) and run over to my door. I had no idea if Elijah was back or if he was still out on his meeting. Worst of all I had no idea about Katherine being here or not.

I quietly open up my door and walk out into the small hallway in our apartment. Shutting the door quickly behind me, I turn and walk toward the door. I don't dare to breathe until I step out of the apartment and then I run for the elevator. Taking the elevator to the lobby, I slip on the high heels and walk out of the elevator, through the lobby, and out of the lobby. Once I am outside, I quickly run across the street and into the lobby of the next hotel over.

"Hello, welcome to the Hotel de' France. Can I help you with anything?" I look over startled, but just to see the doorman standing right behind me.

"Uh, yea actually. I'm sorry, I'm kinda new and my friend gave me her key to grab a coat out of her room. Do you by chance know where room 1105 is?" I ask.

"Ah, yes the suite. Your friends with Nicklaus?"

"Ah, so you know him." I say disappointed.

"Yes, this is actually his hotel. Nice isn't it." He says.

"Sure," I pause giving him a _so you going to tell me_ look.

"Oh yes sorry, shall I ring him or would you like me escort you?"

I look at the clock across the lobby, eleven-fifteen. "Just tell me how to get there."

"Well take that elevator, there." He points to the elevator far off in the middle of the lobby. "And take it to the top floor. The only room up there. You can't miss it."

I smile and start walking off, "Thanks." I mutter behind me.

Stopping at the elevator I press the button and watch as it comes down. Glass. Surely he wants all the best stuff that scares the crap out of you when you're one-hundred or so floors up in the air. The door dings and I get in and shut the door behind me. Looking for the right button, I see the one labeled Suite 1105 and press it. I look down and see the floor slowly getting smaller underneath my feet and start to freak out. Just as soon as I thought it couldn't get any worse it did.

"What are you doing here?" I hear a voice behind me.

Turning around, I swear no one was in here, or came in after I did. "Elijah?" I looked up at him with terrified eyes. "Elijah what are you-"

The door suddenly beeped and we're at Klaus' floor. Elijah then presses a button and shuts the door to the elevator and presses another one to go back down to the lobby.

"Elena? Would you like to tell me what you're doing here?" Elijah spoke quietly, placing his hands back inside his jacket.

"I...I..." I lowered my head. "Klaus."

Elijah sighed, "I kinda figured that when you were heading up to Klaus' suite. Would you care to tell me why?"

"He...I...Dream..." I couldn't seem to get my words out, because of all the stuttering I was doing.

Elijah put a hand on my shoulder, "Speak slow, I know your going through a little shock but hey I guess that's normal." Just as Elijah said that the elevator beeped, signaling the doors were about to open and we were at the lobby. The doors open and Elijah pulls me out of the elevator with him. "Come on, we're going home." He says.

Just then, Elijah is pulled off of me and I am dragged off across the lobby, out of reach of Elijah. Looking up I see two hybrids holding me, and about four holding Elijah down. Klaus then walks in the middle of us and points at me laughing.

"I told you I would come for you if you wouldn't come, love." Klaus says.

"You _also_ said at eleven-thirty."

"Ah, but its exactly eleven-thirty one." Klaus then steps in front of me, moving a strand of hair out of my face. "Your so beautiful, and damn sexy in that dress." He says looking me over. I was wearing the long, dark blue dress, which had a slit going up the right leg; and with black high heels.

"Don't touch her!" Elijah's voice came into sound.

Klaus turned to look at Elijah, "Ah brother, glad you could join us, but I'm afraid you can't stay. We have business we must attend to." Klaus then turned to me.

"Nicklaus...Brother, don't do this." Elijah yells.

Klaus turned away from him and walked over to me. "Get rid of him." Klaus yelled at his hybrids before dragging me into the elevator with him.

"Klaus, please. Don't hurt him. Don't hurt-"

He grabbed my hair, pulling me closer to him. "You don't tell me what to do. I just do what I want, and now I want him out!" He yelled, pulling me closer. "But you know, you do look amazing."

I looked up just as he bent down and kissed me hard on the lips, not letting me go. I began to pound on his chest, after trying to yell at him to stop. Trying to get me to open my mouth, I bit him on his lips, drawing blood. Klaus let me go and brought his hand up to his mouth, bringing it back down to see blood.

Looking up at me, Klaus yelled, "You Bitch!" Slapping me across the face, I feel to the floor, on impact. The elevator doors opened and Klaus grabs my arm in a crushing grip, dragging me along with him. "Now I assume you have you're key, love?"

Nodding slowly I reach to give it to him as he swipes it from my hands and lays it in his pockets. He opens the door and not even needing the key, throws me inside, and then comes in after. I stumble and regain my balance before hitting the chair. I look up at him as he locks the door behind himself.

He then walks toward some doors and gestures me to go in. I look at him with widened eyes. "Well come on love, we haven't got all night. Well you may not, but I do."

I slowly walk to the doors and watches as he opens the double doors. He then looks at me and gestures me to continue in. I take a few more steps and then I hear the door shut behind me. Swirling around fast, Klaus is already on me.

He kisses my lips, making trails down my neck, to the top of my dress. His hands gently undoes the zipper for my dress and begins to slid it off. I stop and push him off of me, though it didn't do much then make him stumble back a step or two.

"What are you doing? No!" I yell backing up from him.

"You are _mine_ Elena! Not My brother's, and not the Salvatore's, but _mine_!" He yells, coming closer to me again.

His hands grip my arms in a death bound grip, as he shoves me against his chest and slips the dress off of me. Kissing my neck, he began to go down to my shoulder before laying me down on the bed. Klaus shrugged out of his jacket and shirt instantly. He then gets up, off me to take his shoes of when I quickly jumped off of the bed and toward the door. I didn't even make it three steps before he caught a hold of me and slammed me into the wall, next to the bed.

"What do you think you're doing love?" He whispered as he kissed a trail down my neck and back up again, leaving me breathless. "You're not trying to run, are you?"

I didn't bother answering quickly and after a moment I whispered a quiet, "no."

He smiled, "Then what were you doing?" He asked, looking fascinated.

"Nothing."

His smile then faded, and temper quickly raised. "Don't tell me nothing, love. What were you doing?"

"Nothing." I said once more.

Klaus' face became red hot and he grabbed my neck in a deathly grip forcing me to stare into his dark, coal eyes. "What. Were. You. Doing?"

"Running." I answered.

"So you lied to me?"

"Yes."

He dropped me like a fly and yelled, "You will NEVER lie to me again! You got that?"

I curled up in a ball on the floor and whimpered a small, "Yes."

Klaus strolled over and gripped my arm in a painful squeeze and yanked me up, off the floor. "What are you afraid of? Me? How you might actually have feelings for me?"

Klaus shoved me back against the wall, shoving his body into mine, so there was no other space to move. His lips brushed my neck and then a sharp, intense pain shocks me to life. _He's drinking from me! _I try to push his body away, trying to create space, room for me to move.

My body, draining from all the life inside of me, sinks to the floor, helplessly. I hopelessly look up at Klaus, wiping the blood from his lips and taking a bite out of his own arm, offering me the blood, his blood. I try to move away, but his hands grab a hold of my chin, facing me to swallow the sticky liquid. After a moment or so, I could feel a new span of life flowing into my body and a new passion arising.

I get up off of the floor and instead of running for the door, I go into Klaus' arms. His arms grasping me in a tight hug as if he never wanted to let me go. I look up and kiss him on the lips; first soft, gentle, and then it was full of passion and eagerness. I bring my arms up around his neck and rap my hands in his soft blonde curls while his hand moves down my back, laying me gently down on his bed.


	20. Mistakes To Be Made

**Hey thanks for reading. Please rate and tell me what you think. Thanks.**

* * *

><p>Elena<p>

The bright light shone through the open window, waking me from my sleeping state. Rubbing my head, attempting to massage my headache away, I examine the room to find that I was no longer with Klaus in that old house, nor with Elijah in that pity hotel, but I was still in the Hotel de' France, courtesy of Klaus. I was in a large bedroom, double doors, king size bed, dresser, nightstand, lamp, closet, all the things a 'normal' room would and should have.

A letter lies on the nightstand, next to the bed, and I reach over to pick it up.

_Elena,_

_I had to do a few things, so I'll be back in a few. If you wake up before I get_

_back then, I'm sorry love. I will be back as soon as I can, in the mean while, please _

_stay inside, I don't feel like hunting you down, again. So can you please save me the_

_trouble and stay put? I'll be back soon, love. Order some room service and keep out _

_of trouble._

_-Klaus_

_Wow, how typical of him._ I thought. Looking down, I saw that I had a long floor length night gown. I sigh and walk over to the small closet, hoping that there was some clothes in here. As I open the closet, my mouth drops to the floor. Inside was filled, top to bottom, with all sorts of dresses and shoes. _Oh frigging perfect. He's going to torture me, by wearing dresses. Of ALL things it has to be DRESSES!_

Examining the dresses I contemplate on whether I should or shouldn't wear a dress. If I stayed in my night gown all day he might get the wrong message. If I wear a dress he will have the satisfactory of dressing me. I sigh and grab a long floor length dress and walk into the small bathroom, which connected to the bedroom.

Pulling off the night gown, I hop in the shower, in hope to wash off the disgusting filth of Klaus and his nonsense. After calming down some, I turn the warm water off and slowly get dressed. _Why should I even be here? What the hell does Klaus need me for? Where is he anyways? What the FLIP happened last night, anyways?_ Millions of thoughts flooded through my mind at once, and I had no idea how to sort them all out.

I open the door and walk out of the bathroom and then out of the bedroom. Standing in the living room I look off to my right to see the door standing there in plain view. _Should I leave? Should I go and see if he'll try and stop me? What will happen if I try? What will happen if he catches me? What if ...What if...?_ After thinking this through momentarily, I quickly ran to the door and open it, flying out across the small hallway to the elevator. There I click the down button and watch as the elevator comes, slowly, to the top. After a moment or two, the elevator stops on my floor and opens; there I freeze.

"Why hello, Love. What are you doing out here?" Klaus steps out of the elevator and smiles.

"K...K...Klaus." I couldn't finish my sentence because I knew that Klaus knew exactly what I was doing.

"I would love to have this conversation, on which you lie to me about attempting to run, after I ask you not to; but there's the fact that it would draw attention by my yelling and all, _and_ the fact that we're on a schedule." Klaus grabs my upper arms in a deathly grip as he leads me back into the room, throwing me onto the couch, and pauses. His hand rubs his chin as if he is thinking deeply and then he points to me and yells. "What were you thinking of doing, Love?" Pause.

"I-."

He throws his hands up in the air, "No, skip this whole 'nothing' shit. Why the hell are you running, when I specifically ask you, no tell you, to stay put!" Pause.

"I...Just..."

He then sits next to me on the couch, arm resting around my shoulders. His lips come to my ear, as they slightly brush across my neck. His tense posture then becomes semi-relaxed. "Not now, sweetheart. Later, I promise." Klaus then stands up and walks to the door on the opposite side of my room door, across the living room, and goes in. A moment later he returns with a duffel bag. "Come now, we haven't got all day."

I follow behind Klaus, into the elevator, scared that he may try and kill me. Well make me 'wish I was dead.' I watch around me as the elevator declines to the lobby floor and the doors open. Klaus walks to the front desk and doesn't think to look back twice. I follow him half way and then turn abruptly, running for the front doors and into the crowded streets. Trying to blend in I begin to walk away.

I turn the corner, to my right, and then begin to sprint. Where? I don't know yet. I just run until I can put enough space between me and Klaus. Minutes pass and I don't see the Hotel de' France anymore. I then retreat to a slow walk, careful not to draw to much attention, as I round yet another corner. Thinking abruptly, I quickly go into the nearest cafe and ask to use their phone. I quickly dial one of the only real number that I know.

"Hello?"

"Elijah?"

"Ah, so the lovely Elena calls he knight and shinning armor. Finally."

"Klaus." I pause. "Where's Elijah?"

"Oh, my brother's around here somewhere. No wait, he's here, with me now." Pause. "Would you like to speak with him?"

"Klaus, what-"

"Ah, ah, ah." Klaus chuckles. "Where are you, love?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." I spit out.

I could hear the anger in his voice arising now. "I wouldn't like to know, because I do know. I was rather, trying to give you a chance to cooperate."

"I wouldn't cooperate with you, _ever!_"

There was nothing but silence over the other end. I pause thinking I've won but knowing it was never that simple he then speaks. "Let the game begin." And the line was dead.

I knew that if Klaus really wanted to find me, he could have, and I would be by his side at this very moment. He wanted to play. He wanted to see how much he could scare me, before taking me back. I cringe at the thought and dial one more number.

"Hello?"

"Damon. I need your help. Please."

"Oh my god! Elena? Where the hell are you? What happened?" There was then yelling in the background and I could hear yelling now. I could hear Alaric yelling in the background at Damon and so forth.

"Damon, I...I...I need your help." I pause. "Please."

"Elena, we were worried sick. Stefan even went crazy. He's out looking for you, now." Pause. "Where are you? What happened?"

I pause and look around. "I'm in Vegas, I think. A cafe a few miles away from the Hotel de' France. Klaus. He...he has Elijah, he's coming for me. He's going to kill me. He's going to kill-"

"ELENA!" Damon yells. "He's not going to kill you. I promise. I'll be right there, either that or Stefan will meet you there." Pause. "Don't move. We're coming."

"He...he..."

"I love you Elena, I won't let anything happen to you."

"Damon, I-" My voice scream then was muffled by a hand.

"Elena...Elena, what's happening? Elena-"

"You should have just stayed put. I gave you your chance." Klaus' voice spoke softly in my ear. Klaus picked the phone out of my hand and began to speak. "Ah, Damon. Lovely to know that your still alive...Oh I'm afraid not...No,no, you see Elena and I have some unfinished business to attend to...It's your choice, but could you?...Goodbye Damon." He hung the phone up and looked down at my face. "Now, what are we going to do with you?"

Biting down on his hand, I could taste his blood as I spit it at his face. Klaus rapped his arms around my waist kicking and screaming, out of the cafe. _Why couldn't anyone see me? Why aren't they helping?_ I thought. _Oh, love. You have much to learn. _Compulsion. Klaus chuckled, and the sunlight light up my face. Klaus dragged me across the sidewalk to a small black Mercedes sitting there.

Opening the passenger, he threw me in and slammed the door shut, walking around to the drivers seat, he opens it and gets in. Before starting the car up, Klaus reaches across the seat and kisses me, hard and possessively. He was trying to show that he 'owned' me, or in his case to show that I was his. I slap him hard, across his cheek, and watch as he pulls back in shock. I knew that he wouldn't really feel it to bad, vampire and all, but what I didn't know is that Klaus seems to hold a grudge.

Klaus reached up to feel where I had slapped him, and looked down at me. "You know that was a bad mistake right?" He asked.

I shrug my shoulders, laughing at him. "Yea, I know you are."

"Two."

I pause, looking at him with a questionable glare. "Excuse me?"

"Two times you have insulted me, and two times you will pay for it." He simply replies.

Rolling my eyes, I laugh. "Fuck you."

Klaus then chuckles, "Not now, my sweet, maybe later you can."

I look at him disgusted. "Your an ass."

"Three."


	21. Unexpected or Expected

Damon

"Shit!" I threw the phone across the room and it smashed into pieces. _Thank goodness its the house phone,_ I thought.

"What are you cussing about now, brother?" Stefan walked in the living room with a bottle of my whiskey.

"Oh, so now you want to show up to torment everyone's lives even more, now do you?" Walking over to the shattered phone, I pick up the pieces and throw them in the trash. Walking toward the door, Stefan rushed in front of me, blocking my path.

"Where are you going, brother?" Stefan cocked his head, like Klaus does occasionally.

"I'm going to find Elena, you know your _ex-_girlfriend who is currently in the hands of the devil. AKA Klaus!" Sidestepping Stefan, I walk out the door and rush to the car and attempt to start it up. Yea when I mean attempt, I mean attempt. The thing wouldn't even try to start.

"Doesn't look like you'll be heading out any time soon." Looking up, Stefan leaned back on the hood of the car and chuckled.

Opening the door abruptly, I grabbed my brother by the collar of his jacket, and threw him to the floor. I was shocked by the time Stefan reacted to my assault, he made a comeback quite quickly and threw me up against my car.

"You don't think I would seriously let you go, now did you?" Stefan asked and laughed.

Trying to shrug him off, it was like Stefan had grown in strength over night. "What are you doing?" I yell at his face. He is clearly insane.

Before I knew it, I was being dragged back inside and forced into the basement cellar. Flying down to the ground, a face-full of dirt flying up in my face, the door slammed shut behind me.

Stefans' face was just visible from the small window in the door. "Courtesy of Klaus." He said before he turned on his heels and left me all alone in the dark.


	22. Unberable Mistake

**Alright so here's the thing, I know this chapter sucks, and I'm srry but...hey, at least I wrote a chapter for it. Please Tell me what you think. Thanks for all the rates and reviews so far, i appriciate it a lot. Thx.**

* * *

><p>Elena<p>

The room was dark, too dark. No light was visible, not from the covered up windows, not from the door which was securely locked closed. I couldn't see two inches in front of my face. Claustrophobic, I curled up into a ball, trying to comfort myself. Knowing that he's right outside, I cry myself to sleep.

* * *

><p>A bright light wakes me from my endless night of no sleep. Looking up I see Klaus standing in the doorway. "Rise and shine, my little pet." He then laughs his evil, good for nothing laugh and walks into the room.<p>

I quickly rise into a sitting position and backing away from him, only to run my back into the wall. "D...Don't...P...Please."

Klaus goes over and sits on the small bed next to me. His hand reaches out and strokes some of my tangled, messy hair out of my eyes and looks at me with those eyes of hunger and anger. "Oh love, I'm not going to hurt you, yet." He smiled bringing his face to the side of mine. His mouth next to my ear as he whispered gently. "I'm going to make you wish you were cooperative. I'm going to make you wish that you were already mine."

Klaus moved his hands to my shoulders pushing me down to the bed, rather harshly. He moved his lips from my lips down to my neck as he worked his way down to my breasts, kissing and playing as he went. He paused a brief moment and looked up at me, in which I was fighting against his hold.

"You know it's a lot better if you play along. It helps with the mood if you know what I mean." Klaus whispers playfully, in my ear.

"You know what? I think I might just...play along." I say quietly.

"I knew you wanted to love, it was just a matter-"

Klaus doubled over and fell off the bed as I quickly got up and ran for the door. I knew that it was just a matter of time before he would catch me. Running out of my dark room, I realized I didn't know where I was going. I entered a long, narrow hallway with no windows, and one other door at the end of the halway. I began to run harder and faster, counting down the seconds until I was out, free. I opened the door to find that it just lead to a case of stairs, going up. I rapidly opened the door and flung myself up the stairs, and then was throw back down to the floor by a force above my comprehencion. The wind was knocked out of me.

Kneeling above me, Klaus had his foot crushing against my chest and hands rapped around mine, pinning me to the floor.

"Oh babe, you didn't really think that I would let you get away that easily, did you?" Klaus chuckled above me and bent down, so his lips were nipping at my ear. "You're going to wish that you haven't done anything this stupid." Klaus stood up with lightning speed, grabbing me with him, he sped up and in an instand we were back in the small cellar of a room. "Now we're going to have some fun."

Klaus smiled, then bending down he traced his lips around mine and trailed down further and further. His hands roamed freely about me as he placed his hands on my shirt and ripped it in half, not even bothering to savor it. His hands forcefully pushed me down to the bed and held me down while he slowly undid my jeans and slipped them off.

"Klaus...Klaus...Don't do this...Don't...please." I kept muttering, not wanting to look at him in the face. I didn't want to see his reaction on how much it pleased him to see me vunerable.

"Shhh." Klaus put his finger to my lips, quieting me for a moment before he threw it at me. "You'll love it, and remember it forever. I promise."

And then he slid off his shirt rapidly, along with his jeans and entered within me.


	23. This Is Where The Fun Begins

**Thank You for all of the reviews, I really apriciate it. **

* * *

><p>Klaus<p>

Her head lay on the pillow of the small room downstairs. I sit in my chair, watching the fire, and listening to the small sounds of her ragged breathing. She will not remember any of this until I allow her to. This is going to be fun. They will not see what hit them.

My thoughts where interrupted when my phone went off ringing. Gently setting my drink on the arm of the chair, I reached into my jacket pocket, and grasped my phone.

"Hello."

"It's done," His voice rung loud and clear over the small phone.

"What is, may I ask?" Though he may think he's in charge, I still like taking the pleasure of making them suffer. Somehow it makes me smile.

"Damon's in the cellar. He won't interfere with any of your plans, that you claim to have to take care of right away." Stefan sighed on the other end.

"Well, thank you for keeping him occupied. My job here is done, and that means I want you to forget what ever happened between our little deal." Smiling, I could hear the memories being vanished from his mind. "You'll find Elena in an abandoned house, 2034 Woodland Drive."

Hanging the phone up, I listen for her light breathing, but I find instead a rather heavy breathing. She's awake. Smiling, I climb down the stairs and walk to the small room at the end of the hall. Before, when my family and I had moved into this house for a brief time, I didn't see why there had been a cellar as a basement. Now I find it quite irrelevant and quite useful.

Slowly, I turn the handle on the door, and slowly do I open it. My senses could sense a rather joyful sight. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard the door opening, and her body went rigged at the sight of me.

Laughing, "Oh come on Love, you're not really that scared of me, are you?" I tilt my head to the side. "How are you down here? Feeling any more sympathetic for me, yet?"

She laughed faintly. "I'd rather die."

Her voice was rather dry and creaky like. On the contrary, she hasn't ate or drank in over twenty-four hours. Her clothes, ripped and thrown all about the room, and there was an awful stench in the air. It worked, and now, this is where the fun begins.


	24. F U

**Thank You for all of the reviews, I really apriciate it. **

* * *

><p>Damon<p>

A faint light shone from the hallway, beyond the door. My body is weak, my pulse is slow. I know that I'm not alone. Standing from the dirt floor, I look above me and find Stefan sitting in a chair by the door. I brush the dirt off of myself and sit on the small bed, in which we put down here a few months ago, when Stefan went stir crazy.

"Brother." I acknowledge him.

"He has her, Klaus has-"

"No dip, Sherlock Holmes! You're so full of yourself. He had her for a few weeks now, and your just realizing it!" I pause, spitting blood out onto the floor. "You're an asshole."

"No, I mean he has her at a house on Woodland Drive, about a two day drive. I need you to help me get her back."

I bend over, resting my arms on my knees. "So Stefan's back? No, 'Klaus Stefan' just plain old Stefan?" I ask.

"What do you mean 'Klaus Stefan'? Did...Was I...SHIT! DAMN IT!" Stefan got up from his chair and tossed it across the room, as we watched it crash into the wall.

"Yep, Klaus turned you into his minion and used you to get what he wanted as always." I said with a shrug.

"Damn it!"

"Is that all you can say, Damn it?"

"What else should I say?"

"I don't know something more along the lines of FUCK HIM or something, i dont know."

"Fuck him."

I walk over to him and put my hand on his shoulder, "Good job bro. Now you mind if we go now...Elena...rescue mission...saving her..."

"Shit."


	25. Red Line

**Thank You for all of the reviews, I really apriciate it. **

* * *

><p>Elena<p>

"Elena? Elena? Are you here?" I could hear a familiar voice.

I coughed up a little blood and tried to move as far back away from that door as possible. _No, no please no. Go away!_ I thought he was gone. I thought he said he wont do anything until we ask of him.

"No…No…" I whispered.

There was a sound of a lock breaking and then footsteps running down the stairs. Just under a few seconds the door was open and I noticed two figures standing outside of the door.

"Oh my gosh, Elena. What the fuck happened?"

A tear slipped from my eye as I tried to back away. "No…No…Go away…Please, don't."

A pair of arms rapped around me, hugging me tight as I rocked myself on the small, gross bed. My head leaned into his shoulder and I let out a sigh. I was safe for now.

Looking up at his beautiful face, I let out another tear, "Elijah."

"I'm here, I'm here." He sighed, kissing my forehead lightly. He then brought his head up and looked behind him. "You find him yet?"

"What do you expect, he's not here. What do you want me to do?" Katherine asked.

"Leave."

Katherine opened her mouth, about to say something and then closed it, walking away slowly. I heard her going up the steps and then footsteps above our heads. Just as Elijah opened his mouth, Katherine shot down from the stairs like a bowl of lighting.

"SHIT! Their here! We got to go, now!"

"Who?" I asked.

"The Salvatore's." They both said in unison.

"Oh my god their here? Where? How?" I was practically crying in happiness.

"Yes their here, and your going to go with them, home."

Katherine shot her head up and gave Elijah a devilish glare, "WHAT! All the crap we did just to get her back, you're just going to hand her off to them, just like that? Are you insane?"

Elijah looked back at Elena. Her clothes ripped, and nothing on. Her skin pale, and she was skinnier than ever before. "Let's bring her upstairs and get her something to eat, before she passes out on us."

Elijah stood up and shook off his coat, passing it to me. I slipped it on and buttoned it up. Elijah then took his arms and lifted me up, carrying me up the stairs and setting me on the couch. Just as I was set down, the door to the house was plowed down and the Salvatore's stood in the doorway. The sight of them made me uneasy and weak. _Why did they have to see me like this?_ Stefan looked from me to Elijah and then to Katherine, and repeated it for a moment until Damon broke the silence.

"You Asshole!" He yelled charging at Elijah, but before Elijah could take one hit from Damon, he reflected Damon and threw him at a wall. "How could you do this to her?"

Stefan, seeing all the commotion joined in, along with Katherine, trying to help break up the fight and start a new one. Soon, all where throwing punches and yelling at each other like I wasn't even here. I stood up, getting off the couch and started to walk to the fight. As I got a few feet away, I started to feel as if I was floating on clouds and then a searing pain in my head. I stumbled over my feet a few times before I slipped and my head came crashing to the floor and the darkness consumed me.

* * *

><p>My eyes opened but I couldn't see. My eyes opened for a second time and all I saw was a blur. I open my eyes a third time, and I can make out figures and movements. There were at least three people in the room. It was enclosed, and my mind began to go back to the house, and the basement. Lashing out, I find that I am too weak to move. I suddenly feel a wrath of dizziness coming to me as I slip back into an unconscious state.<p>

* * *

><p>My eyes wont open to my command. I yell and scream for them to open but I can't. I can't move my body, not even a single muscle. The only thing I can do is listen. I can listen to the voices around me. I can hear every word and sound and see them as if they were happening with my eyes open.<p>

"So….she….she's in a…a coma?" Jeremy's voice rang out in the room. "What the hell man? I thought you said you would find her and take care of her! I trusted you guys! That's my sister there, and she's all alone and helpless."

I tried to yell out a few words, anything just so Jer knew that I could hear him, that I'm still here, still alive. Nothing came out. It was if my body wasn't apart of me anymore. I wasn't apart of it.

"There was nothing we could do. There's nothing you can do." Stefan's voice came into the picture.

"Yes, Damn it there is something we can do! We can go find that son of a bitch and kill him once and for all!" Damon yelled.

"I…I can't take this anymore." Jeremy said. I could hear the tremble in his voice. "I…I'm going home, I'll come back later to check on her, but I just need some time by myself." He said.

The door suddenly slammed shut and then there was a small hushed of voices. The door opened again and a heavy set of footsteps filled the air.

"You haven't told him yet?" Elijah's voice spoke out.

"How the fuck am I suppose to tell Elena's little brother that his sister was fucken raped and now pregnant, and how she locked herself up to the point of a self induced coma?" Damon paused. "Tell me how the fuck I'm suppose to do that!"

Wait a minute? Raped? Pregnant? Self induced coma? What happened? Where the hell am I? Where's Klaus? Where's Jeremy? What's going on?

Suddenly there was a quiet tremor about the room and a loud beeping sound, suddenly became faster and faster, reaching the point of a constant rate. I felt my heart, as it raced up to the point were it skipped a beat, and a sudden pain filled my chest as it stopped, and so did the beeping.


	26. Life Or Death

**Thank you for all of the reviews, I really apriciate it. **

* * *

><p>Elijah<p>

Her body, pale white, and ice cold; beneath the blankets and wires she lays. Her life is fading away and there is nothing anyone can do about it. She locked herself up because my brother took something from her that I can never get back.

"I'm so, so sorry 'Lena I didn't mean for any of this to ever happen to you." I say, sitting down in a chair next to her bedside.

Damon and Stefan couldn't bare to stay here with Elena, for they felt responsible for this happening and thought that she hated them for it. I know it's not true, but I know I can't stop the fact that they're going to die. Yea, I said it. The Salvatore's are going to try and kill Klaus, then he will get mad and kill them. If that doesn't happen and they do end up killing him, which is utterly impossible, they will die along with everyone Klaus has ever turned in his lifetime.

I grabbed Elena's hand and kept praying that she would wake up. That she would somehow come to her senses that I would never let my brother hurt her anymore. She would be safe with me, and if I still couldn't make her safe, I would gladly give her up. I would gladly give her over to the Salvatore's and leave without a second thought.

"I love you Elena, I will not let anyone, or anything hurt you ever again." I paused thinking about the time where Klaus took her from my grasp, and I didn't protect her. "Please….Please come back to me. I love you."

I lay my head on the bed, wanting to stay anywhere with Elena forever. Why must this happen to her of all people?

* * *

><p>Elena<p>

His words rang out like a chime in the summer breeze. His voice, sweet as honey. I love him, and I would do anything for him; but I don't know how to come back to him. I don't know how to come awake. I'm not strong enough. How do I come back? How do I deal with the pain I brought everyone? How do I do this by myself? I'm not strong enough! _Help!_

* * *

><p>Elijah<p>

The voice hit me like a hurricane hitting a small town without a second notice. One word said it all. _Help!_ She was trying to fight it, fight him. She's climbing out of the deep, black hole and she's almost to the top. Her body is here, but her mind is starting to drift somewhere else. She's starting to fall back into the black hole! Shit!

"Elena, Elena! I'm here, it's alright, come back. No one else is here but you and me. Please…Please come back!" A tear slipped from the corner of my eye and fell with a tinny splash on the bed sheet.

* * *

><p>Elena<p>

His voice was like music to my ears, like chimes in a morning sun. I listen to his soft voice, filling the room with a sweet sense. If I could have, I would have grabbed his hand in mine, as he takes me away from this place. I tried to push across that invisable shield that held me in this comatose state. Why? I ask myself. The hole in the shield began to widden more and I began to step through, but then something began to pull me back.

Looking back I see Klaus standing up against a wall pulling me closer to him. "Hello, Love."

He lowered his head down to my neck, kissing me along my colarbone and up to my lips. Spinning me around to face him, I felt his eyes searching every inch of my body waiting for his chance. His hands reached out to my shoulders, trailing down to my hips, and then disapeared up my shirt.

"What..." I asked, "Get away from me!" I said pushing him away. "What are you doing here?"

He grabbed my wrist and then started to pull it the wrong way, causing a shot of pain through my arm. Klaus then smiled at his attempt to torture me and released me, sending me falling back to the floor.

"We are going to have such fun when you wake up." He says as I get up and he moves a strand of hair from my face. "I'll see you soon, Love. Very soon."

* * *

><p>Elijah<p>

Doctor's rushing in at the sound of the loud, straight forward beeping sound, Elena's body grew colder and more pale by the seconds. I backed up yelling a few threats about killing them if they don't do something, but it was all muffled by the few tears leaving my face. At least four doctors and nurses filled the room, attatching more wires and cords to her, trying CPR to bring her back. I knew the truth though, I just didn't want to accept it.

Slidding down the wall, in which I was leaning on, I was sick of this life. The only person I really started to care about was gone and it was all _his_ fault once again. He has to pay! He has to-

A deep breath was took and everyone gasped, taking a step back. I raced to my feet and speed over to Elena, and she was alive! She was awake! I almost jumped up and down for joy just then. To know that Elena was alive and was going to be alright. I wanted to pick her up and twirl her in my arms. I wanted to tell her I loved her. Most of her I wanted to grow old with her.

After a few moments of the doctor checking her vitals and everything, he then declared that it was alright if she can go home. I picked her up in my arms and began to drive her over to the first place that I knew she would be semi-safe in. The Salvatores.


	27. Bloody Mess

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. I really appriciate it. Thank you.**

* * *

><p>Elena<p>

It was about a month or so after they brought me home from the hospital. Three weeks, I've been under house arest. And three weeks since we've last heard from or seen Klaus. My stomach was now visable, but it kinda looked completely normal, like any other pregnancy would. The only thing different was that I was now sick, not like morning sickness but I was growing weak also. It had been about three or four days since I had last been up out of this bed and it had been at least a week since I haven't been throwing up blood. I refused to tell anyone about the sickness, promising to act as alive as I could when people are around. I don't want people to think I'm weak, or incapable of doing things.

"It's nothing to worry about, Elena. I promise you, it will all be alright. You'll be alright." Elijah was saying, stroking my hair as I leaned against his chest on the bed.

"But-."

"No buts, I said you're going to be fine and-."

_Please no, please no._ My stomach turned and I ended up hopping off the bed and running for the bathroom. Just making it in time I ended up throwing up more blood. Elijah was a few seconds behind me as he held my hair out of the way, stroking my back.

"Stop!...Go...away..." I tried to say.

"No."

"Go!"

"Never."

After about ten or fifteen minutes, Elijah ended up bringing me back to bed, laying me down in the silk sheeets and laying beside me. Closing my eyes, I tried to sleep, tried to do anything that didn't involve Elijah questioning me until I die. Anything to kill the weirdness between us right now.

"How long?" His voice rang out silently.

"About a week." My stomach turned again and I didn't have anytime to get to the bathroom, but before I knew it Elijah had me in there in no time. Moments passed and I soon grew weaker and my eyes fluttered, before the room went dark, and the ground bacame hard under my heavy head.

* * *

><p>The light flickered through somewhere in the room and my mind became clearer and my vision a little brighter. I was laying in Damon's bed, under the afternoon sunlight. My mind realed with thoughts and a little confusion. <em>What? How? When? What?<em> The first thought that came to my mind was that it was Damon's idea, and obviously I was right.

"Morning Sunshine." Damon said walking into the room. "Feeling better?"

My palm rubbed at my head attempting to get rid of a small headache that was comming on. "What am I doing in here? Where's Elijah?"

Damon walked into his bathroom and came out with a small bottle of Advil, handing me two of them he walked back to his bathroom to put it away. I swollowed them in one gulp and then looked back toward Damon for his answer.

"First of all you passed out and Elijah was kind enough to put you in my room, and second of all Elijah had a phone call and some 'Important meeting' he had to go to."

"What...What meeting."

"Klaus."

My jaw dropped about twenty feet and then I snapped. "What!" I yelled. "How the flip did Klaus contact Elijah? Where? When? WHAT!"

"Alright lady, shut up and calm down or else you'll start to-"

My stomach turned once more and I ended up spitting up blood all over the place, but this time it was different. I looked up at Damon in complete horror and shock, blood started to come out of my nose and eyes as if I was crying with a stuffy nose and cough. My head began to pound so hard it felt like it was about to rip open. My body hurt so bad as if someone had thrown millions of pounds of weights on my body, and left me there to die.

Damon was on the phone in a matter of seconds, and whispering a few yells and complaints.

"Put...it...on...speaker!" I yelled, coughing up more blood, hurled into a ball on Damon's bed.

He hit the speaker button and Klaus' voice came pouring out. "Well is that Elena I hear? I thought I would be hearing from you soon." He said.

"Klaus..." Coughing up more blood. "Help..." Coughing.

There was a slight pause and he began, "Help? I want something from you then."

"NO! Absolutely not! You made her god damned sick and now you're going to fix it!"

Klaus chuckled, "I believe you called me, dear boy. Now, _Elena_ what is you're choice?"

"What...do...you...want?"

"You are obviously carring my child, I want you to live with me, raise _our_ child, and I want you."

Damon dropped the phone to the floor in shock and yelled with a raging mad voice, "You DAMN BASTARD! YOU DID THIS!"

"What is your choice?" Klaus asked casually.

"Absolutely NOT!" Damon yelled, picking his phone back up off the floor.

"I wasn't asking _you_, it's Elena's life, and her choice!"

"Klaus..." Coughing fit.

"I see. Well, I'll be over in about oh five minutes or so." There was a pause. "I don't hear any objections from my dear brother. Where is he anyways?"

"I..." Coughing fit.

"Unknown at the moment." Damon filled in.

"Huh, I see."

Damon hung up and looked down at me in shock. Blood covered every inch of the bed and my clothes, and blood was still comming from my nose and eyes. Damon sat down on the bed and started stroking my back gently, humming some unknown tune to me. That lasted only a few moments until my body became so weak, that I fell asleep, in my own pool of blood.

* * *

><p>"Elena." Someone shook my arm lightly, stirring me from my sleep. I look up and see Elijah and Klaus above me.<p>

Elijah stepped over, out of the way, and Klaus looked down at me with a shocked look on his face.

"Oh...my..." He began to say.

"Whatever!" Elijah yelled at his brother.

"If..." Coughing. "If I do this..." Coughing fit. "Promise everyone will be safe?" Coughing fit.

"Yes. Yes. They will we safe. You ready?"

The coughing started back up and blood began to spurt everywhere. I tried to sit up but my body wouldn't allow me to, for there was not much blood left in me. Elijah ran to my side, sitting beside me, he helped me sit up and patted my back. Minutes passed and the blood finally stopped. Klaus reached for my hand, when Elijah snapped at him and picked me up in his arms instead. Elijah carried me all the way to the car and set me gently in the backseat, laying me across so I could lay down.

"Thank you," I murmured

"Your welcome, I love you."

"Love you too."

Klaus got into the drivers seat of the car, and then started the car. Pausing for a moment, he reached over into the glove department and then pulled out a small leather pouch. Unzipping it he pulled out a syringe and he looked at Elijah for confermation that he wasn't going to freak out. Apparently Elijah thought it was alright and backed off. Me on the other hand began to struggle, trying to get away from the needle going to my arm, Elijah held me in place murmering how sorry he was and how he loved me. Slowly I stopped coughing and I felt more relaxed than I have in days, maybe even years. I slowly leaned back and driffted off, as Elijah shut the door and the car started off.

"This is where the fun begins." Someone said, or maybe it was just my mind playing tricks on me. Either way I didn't care, yet.


	28. What More Does He Want From Me?

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. I really appriciate it. Thank you.**

* * *

><p>Klaus<p>

Peeking in the rear view mirror, I see Elena drifting off in her own thoughts as she stares out the window at the endless amounts of fields and trees. Her blood stopped coming out of her shortly after I injected her with the syringe my witch had given me. Her color began to come, slowly, back to her face; she didn't look as pale as she did earlier, which is a very good thing.

I could hear the small sound of the baby's heartbeat, inside Elena's stomach. I still couldn't believe how things were coming together. First I had her then I lost her and then I got her because of the baby and now she was sick, and I was the only one who could cure her. In a sick, twisted way, I liked it; this feeling that I was the only person whom she could find confort with, the only person who she could rely on.

* * *

><p>Elena<p>

I could see him looking back at me occasionally, well most of the whole ride, so far. I couldn't believe the look on his face! He looked at me as if...as if...as if I was his! As if I love him back. His stupid seductive smile, the way he dresses, his hair, the way he talks, it's intoxicating! The thing that I hated the most wasn't about him, it was about me; how I could possibly be attracted to him. I hated the thought of it. No, I wouldn't think of it, not even for one moment. The moment he walked into my life he has been nothing but a pest and I hated him from the begining, and now I'm just going to fall for him? NOT! I would never do this, not to my friends nor my family. Elijah, Jeremy, Damon, Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, and Tyler were all I had left! I couldn't just ditch that for some crazy vampire. Not on my watch.

* * *

><p>Klaus<p>

Looking back at her once more, I could sense a change of mood. She knew I kept looking at her. She could feel it as I could feel the tension between us. Between that, I could sense a spark of passion comming from her aura, she was attracted to me in ways she couldn't describe to herself. She would soon be in love with me as the other dopplegangers were, except this time it would be different. This time, she will be the one I marry, the one I turn, and the one who will run my town beside me. I will make her my personal soldier, and my personal toy.

The plans where being all aranged as it is, where we will live. When will we take over the town. When the baby will be born. Where the baby will be born. What about all of the other petty people of Mystic Falls. So on and so forth.

* * *

><p>Elena<p>

There is no way in hell I will be doing anything more than living with Klaus. He is _not_ my owner, he does not own me and I will not obide by him and his 'rules'. I hate him more than anything and I want to make sure he knows it! What more does he want from me? He has already taken my friends, family, and now he has destroyed them, so there is nothing left for him to possibly want. Or is there?


	29. Him or Her

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. I really appriciate it. Thank you.**

* * *

><p>Elena<p>

The car began to slow to a stop in front of one hell of a mansion. I swear, I think we are here to see the flippen Prince of England or something. The car comes to a complete stop in front of the large, double, French doors, and someone in a black suit comes out and greets us.

"Mr. Niklaus." He says and bows his head, walking to the drivers' seat, he opened up the door and waited for Klaus to step out. "We've recieved news that you might be returning quiet soon."

Klaus stepped out of the small, black mercedes; then replying, "By whom?"

"Why your brother, Kol of course. He has been, rather a guest, for quiet some time in your house; if you may."

I began to open my door and get out when Klaus gave me a rather odd look and yelled a few orders at the young man who had greeted us. "Get a wheel chair for our guest, we will be staying in my suit on the top floor."

The man nodded rather quickly, and then ran off inside for the chair. Klaus, then comming around to the backseat door, opened it.

"What the hell?" I ask, practically yelling in his face.

"What?"

"I can walk perfectly fine, I don't need a fucken wheel chair! What am I patient going into a hospital?" I get up out of the car and begin to walk inside the house when Klaus appears in front of me.

"Fine, you don't have to use the wheel chair," He sighed.

I nodded my head, "Thank you-"

"Ah, ah...I will carry you then."

Before I could protest, he had picked me up in his arms, one arm under my knees, and one arm behind my back. In no time at all, we were up stairs in his room and I was laying in the large, bed. I look up to Klaus and he sat on the edge of the bed next to me. I moved my legs, to prevent him from sitting on me, and he looked at me as if I was the last thing he would ever see in the world.

"Klaus?" I ask, quietly.

"Yea."

"You're...um...you're staring at me? Why are you staring?" I ask.

"You're so damn beautiful."

"So I've heard." I say rolling my eyes.

He tilted his head, "You don't believe me?"

I laughed at his stupid remark, "Oh, I believe you, it's just a matter of why you want _me_ so bad. Why don't you want anyone else?"

"Because, you're the doppleganer, you're meant to be mine, no matter what."

I begin to laugh, so hard that I began to cough up blood once again. This would never stop would it? I hatted this feeling, what _he_ done to me. I hate it, I hate him! Klaus immediatly got to his feet and helped me sit up, as blood kept flushing out of me. What was happening to me? In a few moments, Klaus pulled out his cell phone and started dialing a number.

"Ariana, I need you here. Pronto...no, NOW!" He yelled and hung up. Looking to me he tried to calm me down. "It's alright, she's comming."

I wanted to ask who but I couldn't get the words out, I just kept coughing, and coughing.

As if reading my mind Klaus then replies, "She's my witch, I had her make an anidote or more likely a cure to this...side effect."

Cough. "You," Cough. "Fucken." Cough. "Bastard."

He reacted as if he was smacked in his face as he turned and headed out the door mumbling, something that sounded like, "We'll see about that." With that he walked out the door and left me there, in that bed.

* * *

><p>Day's passed since I had last seen Klaus, after he had called Ariana and all, she ended up showing up at the house about an hour or two later, and did some crazy spell or what ever, and then she gave me some herbs. Suposedly I must take them every day to help keep the baby calm and to help with the coughing up blood problem.<p>

The only time I really saw Klaus everyday, is when he would come in my room, and forse me to take the herbs. If i didn't take them, he would just forse it down my throat.

It was probably early morning, about seven months, or so, after the day Klaus had brought me here. I haven't heard one word from Elijah, since I was brought here and I honestly didn't know what was up with him. What was he up to? Where was he? Does he even think about me? Many things surprised me, living here with Klaus but the most surprising thing was, I wasn't even the slightest bit bored. The baby was both my friend and company. It was every part of me now, and I felt more connected to it than ever before.

Sitting on the edge of the window, I had a hand resting on my stomach and my mind somewhere else; when he walked in the room.

"Look who's up. Feeling better?" He asked, joyful and happy.

"Where have you been, Klaus?" I asked, firmly."It doesn't matter now, what matters is that Ariana says that the baby is due in a about two weeks at the most, so it could be any time now." Klaus said irratating.

I cross my arms over my chest, "I'm aware."

"I know, Love."

"Don't call me that Klaus," I say, getting up and began to pace around in a small circle.

"I'll call you what I wan't, Love." He pauses for a moment. "You are mine whether you like it or not, so you had better accept it now."

"Whatever, I never will and you know it."

"Oh Love, you soon will. When you do, you will want more, and you will get more. You are mine now, and you can have what ever you want."

"Anything?"

"Anything," Klaus said and nodded.

"I want Elijah."

Klaus' face turned to stone and he stepped forward, grasping my neck; while cutting off my oxygen supply. "Listen to me...You are mine, and I will not share you with anyone, expecially my brother, if you have an objection to that, than you may visit him in his grave, on his funeral day. Got it."

A slight tear escaped my eye, and I nod. He lets me go and then sits on our bed, gesturing me to sit beside him. I quietly shake my head and step back, then he gives me that look of his, and I quietly walk to him and sit next to him, his hand went immediatly over the baby bump and then his smile widdened.

"I can feel him," He says.

"Him? I think it's a her." I reply, smiling.

"Her?"

"Yea, Aliana." I say.

"Is that _her_ name?"

"What about if it's a he?"

I thought for a moment, "I...I don't know."

"How about this, if it's a girl, you name her. If it's a boy, I name him. Sound fair?"

"Sure." I say smiling.

"Alright then."

We sit there in silence together for a moment, and then after a little while, I end up falling asleep leaning on his shoulder, as he rubbs my back gently.


	30. Am I Dreaming?

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. I really appriciate it. Thank you.**

* * *

><p>Elena<p>

The garden sparkles, as the sun shines through the tree branches, giving life to these living organisms. I love the way the colors and shapes of flowers and plants are organized. I love the way when I talk about the colors of the flowers, or smell them; I can feel the brightness of light coming from within me. It shines as bright as the sun, maybe even brighter. It's about noon and the weather was perfect; not to warm, but not to cold.

A slight ruffle comes from the trees behind me, and when i turn around, I see Elijah standing not two feet away. A gasp faulters from my lips and I run to him, as he picks me up in a hug. He smiles down at me and we embrace in a kiss.

I break it and look up at him in shock. "What...What are you doing here? You have to go, Klaus...he'll see you."

"Shh," Elijah began, and moved a strand of hair out of my eye. "Klaus doesn't know I'm here, no one does, but you."

I pondered this thought for a moment, "You're in my dream, aren't you. You're controlling it."

He nodded, "It's the only way I could talk to you without Klaus hearing about us."

I nodded, "Yea, I understand, but what do you need to talk about, that you have to say in my dreams?"

Elijah paused, it kinda looked like he was trying to rephrase it, into a better understanding. "Well, to start off, you do know that what ever happens, I love you and I always will."

I began to get nervous at his actions, "Just spit it out, Elijah!" I yelled at him.

"Damn, that pregnancy has got you all-" He cut off his sentence at the death look I gave him. "Alright so here's the thing, that baby-It has to die."

I looked down when Elijah stopped and was staring at my stomach, at the baby. How...Why...How could he ever say anything like this? This, this baby is everything! This baby is now apart of me, I couldn't just let it be killed! I love it, as it does to me.

"What the hell Elijah?" I yell, and push him away from me. "You come here, in my dreams, and tell me that my kid has to die! You. Bastard!"

I turn my back to him, trying to hide the tears that keep slipping from my eyes. Elijah then walks up right behind me, places his hands on my shoulders and turns me around to face him. When he sees my tears, he simply wipes them from my face.

"Elena-"

"No, stop." I say, inturupting him. "Send me back. Send me back-"

"Listen Elena, when your baby turns the age of eighteen, your baby will be like an original, like Klaus!"

"I...I don't-"

"Yea, neither did I at first. Klaus is going to want; first of all to teach your child everything there is about the world, and then he wants to unite his family, which means you, your child, and him to be the family of Originals that may never be killed." He paused a moment. "Not even with white oak."

"He can't do that. No one on earth has that much power, I mean no one can turn a vampire into another Original."

"There is only one person who can get into contact with all the other witches and actually perform the spell. It is possible Elena, it's just a matter of time and resources."

I dropped to my knees, with Elijah dropping to his also. "Oh my...Bonnie. What...what can I do?"

Elijah grabbed my hands in his, "When the child reaches the age of seven years old, you must kill him before he makes his first kill. When he transforms and makes his first kill, then it's only a matter of time before he gets to strong and you can't kill him."

"Why don't we just kill him when he's born, that way he never has a chance to-"

"It can't be done." He cut in. "Klaus will never let you near the child, and on top of that you will be too weak to do anything."

"Why can't you do it?" I ask.

"Klaus will have his hybrids all over the place, I wouldn't be able to get five feet near the place."

I pause. "Well what happens after I kill my child? Klaus would kill me!"

I get to my feet and walk away from Elijah and to the small bench in the middle of the garden. Sitting down, it was just a matter of seconds before Elijah was sitting right next to me.

"He won't kill you, Elena." He said resting an arm around my shoulder.

"Then how will he react when he finds out I killed our child!" I scream in his face.

"He may be mad but he won't kill you."

"Yea, he won't kill me, he'll just torture me and then want me to have another kid, so he would rape me again. Yea way better, Elijah!" I stand up and look down at him, still sitting on the bench. "I want to go back, send me back."

"Elena, I love you and-"

"I don't want to hear it, first you tell me that you love me and then you say 'Oh yea, you have to kill your child. I love you that much!' I mean what the fuck!" I stop.

Elijah stops abruptly and stares at the sky and then swares. The vision of the garden and Elijah begin to go fuzzy and blure, but I do hear Elijah before it all disapears.

"I love you Elena, remember what I said. I love you and I always have and always will, forever."

* * *

><p>The sun was shinning through the open window, sending a slightly warm breeze in the room. Klaus' face was right next to mine, arm resting on my shoulder, slightly shaking me awake. I blink a few times to clear my vision, and then smile at him.<p>

"Hey," I say still smilling up at him. "What are you doing?"

"Oh...Well...um...it's already like eleven in the morning, well kind of the afternoon; and you were still sleeping. I didn't know if you were like still alive or..." Klaus slurred his words a little embaressed.

I give a little laugh, "Klaus, it's fine. I'm alive, I was just really tierd."

"Yea, I could tell. You practically fell asleep on my shoulder."

I gave out a horrified laugh, "Oh my, no I didn't."

"Oh I think you did."

I push him off the bed, playfully; then get up and walk toward the bathroom. Walking in, I grab my hair brush and run it threw my hair a few times, before brushing my teeth.

Klaus comes to the door and leans against the frame, "You wan't any breakfast?"

"No, I'm good."

Klaus gave me that look and then spoke again, "Alright, let me rephrase this, what do you want for breakfast."

I glare at him in response. "I'm not hungry."

Klaus grins at me and then walks away and comes back ten minutes later with a tray of food. He walks towards the bed and then motions me to sit down next to him. Looking at the plate of food he brought me, I see: pancakes, strawberries, a glass of orange juice, and a rose laying across the top. I look up at Klaus' face and he is looking down at me, smiling. I reach up toward him and kiss him gently and he kisses me back. Klaus then broke the kiss and reached into his pocket, drawing out his cell phone.

"What!" He yelled. He paused, listening to the other person talking. "Yes, yes." Another pause. "Fine, I'll be there in a few minutes." Klaus then hangs up his phone and gives me an apologetic look, "I'm sorry, there seems to be some trouble that I have to go sort out."

I nod, "Go, they need you."

Klaus smiles at me and then says, "I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise."

"I know." I say.

Klaus gets up off of the bed, hands me the tray of food and heads for the door, before he leaves, he turns back to me and says, "I love you, Elena."

"I do too." I say, and watch him leave. I don't know if I actually mean it or not. Why should I start to fall in love with a crazy bastard who: Kidnapps me, rapes me, and then makes me live with him for the rest of our lives? I love him for helping me when I was in need of it, when I was dieing, but do I actually have feelings for him?

I pick up the fork and start to eat my breakfast, enjoying every little piece of it, for the sugar makes both me and our baby happy also.


	31. Change

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. I really appriciate it. Thank you.**

* * *

><p>Elena<p>

The afternoon goes by slowly without a thing to do. I begin my day with relaxing in bed, after Aria, Klaus' new maid, takes my breakfast tray back to the kitchen. After, not eve, twenty minutes, I get so bored I end up pacing in my room until what felt like hours. Finally I was fed up with just sitting inside and being a little friken pet. I couldn't take any minute longer.

I grab a sweater from the small closet and walk out the bedroom and out the back door of the mansion. Opening up the slidder door, Aria appeared out of no where and placed her hand on mine.

"Mr. Niklaus wouldn't want you out of sight, Ms. Gilbert." She says quietly, "He tells me I have to watch out for you. He says if something ever happens to you, he does worse to me."

Aria looks as if she is only twelve years old of age. She has shoulder length, brown hair, light brown eyes, and you could see that she wasn't held here by her own free will, something was keeping her here. Of course Klaus would do that, but I mean seriously she's only like fifteen!

I give her a sad, pitty look. "It's alright Aria, I'm not leaving or anything, I'm just going into the garden. Its not that far, you can see me from the window in here. Can't you?" I ask.

She pauses for a moment, apparently thinking. "Yes, I suppose so Ms. Gilbert. Alright now please don't stay out too long, please."

I nod, "It's alright Aria, I'll just be a few. I feel so cramped in here."

She then begins to nod in agreement, "Yes, yes, I know what you mean Ms. Gilbert."

I smile and head out of the muggy mansion and into the summer breeze. I take small steps to the average sized garden where I sit on the still white bench. Looking around and examining every little detail I then realize that it's the same garden in which Elijah had come into my dream with. The small rose bushes, the beautiful lavender, and not to forget the lilacs. The way that all this is put together makes my head spin, it's so beautiful and extravagant.

I don't realize what time had past until the sun starts to fall and I begin to hear the crickets and frogs in a unision. Then I hear it, a faint cry for help. I get up immediatly and run back to the house just in time to see Klaus standing over Aria, yelling at her and trying to stab her to death. Immediatly I grab Klaus' arm and try to pry him off.

"KLAUS! Klaus stop! Stop!" I yell. Klaus still proceded with stabbing her with a steak knife. "KLAUS!" I yell. Faintness falls upon me and I collapse to the ground, not able to gain any of my strength back. My head hits the hard floor of the kitchen and my eyes begin to black out slowly.

Klaus immediatly stops what he's doing and jumps to my aid. Picking me up from the floor he mutters a few curses and then carries me over to the bed in his bedroom, laying me down. "Elena? Elena are you alright? Elena?" He asked frantically.

"Baby, the baby..." I say trying to catch my breath. It was comming.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Baby...comming..." I try to get out.

His mouth falls open and he then began to yell out a few names that I didn't catch and ran to the nightstand and brought out a syringe with green liquid in it. I want to struggle and scream at him but I can't; the pain is too intense. It hurts to breath, it hurts to move. I can't move. I begin to go still until he takes out a larger syringe and stabs me in the heart with it sending breaths flying into me.

"Adrenaline." He says, probably reading my mind.

He then stabs me in the neck with the green liquid and the pain slowly deceases. I let out a whimper and then the pain started but like a flaming ball of fire and hit me and passed right through me, as if I was somekind of mortal ghost. Minutes and then what felt like hours went by and the pain hasn't subsided. Tears dreanched the pillow under my head while Klaus began to pace around in circles.

_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! _I yelled out in thought to him. It looked like it caught him by suprise cause he stumbled back a little. _Get it out of me! Now!_

"I'm sorry Elena. I'm so, so sorry but I can't." He paused. "We need a witch to take it out."

_Well were is she! _I yell.

"I don't know, she should be here in a-"

The door opened just then and a young woman came in the room. She had a large book in one hand and a bag in the other as she walked in, she gave a small smile to Klaus. Walking over to me she set her book down on the side of the bed and then she gave a small nod to me.

"You're doing good, just keep still for a few more minutes. You'll be fine." She kept saying over and over again; probably to keep me calm.

Minutes passed along with the pain. I can't tell how much time went by and I can't tell what was going on. There was a moment when all pain had gone away, then came the moment of endless crying. I look up above me and Klaus stood above me with a little baby in his hands. _He looks so normal, so...human._ I thought.

"That's because he is," Klaus said.

"He?" I whisper.

"Yes Love, it's a he."

I smile and reach out my eyes. "May I-"

"I don't think you should Elena, you're weak. Too weak. Maybe after-" He cut himself off like he was about to reveal something.

"What...after what?" I ask.

Klaus turnes around and hands the baby to the witch, "Take him to the nursery and then you are excused. Thank you."

I hear the door close behind her and then Klaus was back at my side. He sat down gently on the bed and then his face changed, he looked more puzzled than ever.

"What's wrong?" I ask. "Is it...is it..."

"No, no. Alexander is fine." He says.

"Alexander?"

"You said if it was a boy, than I may choose the name."

I paused, Alexander...Yes. I liked it. "I like it."

"I knew you would."

"After what? You said I could-"

His hand covered my mouth, preventing me from speaking. With his other hand, he came around with a small dagger and split the hand that covered my hand, so that deep red blood ran down it. Knowing what he was about to do I stagger back in the bed, but not before he grabbed me to hold me in place. Shoving his bloody hand to my mouth, the dark liquid spilled down my throat, and it soon felt like a new light developed deep within me.

"I'm sorry Love, but I need you must change. I can't loose you too."

_Elijah was right._ I thought just before the whole world went black in front of me and my life came to an end.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Please tell me what you think. <strong>


	32. Runnaway

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. I really appriciate it. Thank you.**

* * *

><p>Elena<p>

The smell of blood was right in front of me. I couldn't tell before, but now the world in so much clearer. It's like someone has opened up a whole new world for me to see. A whole new world in which I haven't seen before, well until now. My vision, sight, smell, taste, and even touch were more intense than ever before. It was amazing.

The door opens to my room and Klaus stands in the doorway with a woman grasping to him for help. Tears flowed down her cheeks rapidly, and her clothes were full of dirt. The first thing I thought was, dinner time.

Thought I heard you get up." Klaus smiles, and then doesn't speak for a few moments. _He's probably reading my mind right now, _I thought. "You're hungry aren't you?" He asks teasing me. He looks down at the girl and her terrifying cry's for help. "Have at it, Love."

I try to hold myself off, not wanting to hurt anyone. I never wanted this, ever. I begin to back up until the wall stops my movements. The scent of blood gets stronger for Klaus has bit into her neck, spreading the scent of blood throughout the room. Not helping myself, I ran toward her and bit into her neck before she had a chance to scream.

The warm liquid runs down my throat, satisfying both my hunger while giving me a sense of freedom. My mind was reeling full of thoughts, some that I'm grateful for, and others I just don't know what to think. I drop the limp body in my hands, and watch it hit the floor in front of me. Dark red liquid drips from her neck, but I didn't seem to react to it so much anymore. I had no more interest in her than I had a few moments ago. As soon as her limp body hits the ground, my mind registers what I had just done.

Backing up from the body, I give a small yelp and climb on the bed. The room is dark and I am grateful for it, for vampires can't go out in light without the sunlight ring. "What...Klaus...Why...You know I HATE vampires, but yet you make me one! Why?" I yell in his face.

Klaus then sped over toward me and sat next to me on the bed, stroking my back gently. "You know it was going to happen sooner or later, didn't you?" He paused, glancing down at me. "Well think of this as a favor, I changed you earlier, so you wouldn't have to worry about it anymore. You should be saying thank you, you know."

I glared at him and pushed him off the bed. I didn't mean for him to fall over and hit the floor, but he did. I was still adjusting to my vampire strength. I look down at Klaus who is now getting to his feet with a look of death on his face now.

"You wanna play dirty? Is that it?" He asks me, tilting his head like he does when he's mad. "It's on."

He walks over to the window and opens the curtains up so the sunlight comes in the dark room. My skin began to burn and a flame started back up within me. I curl up on the bed trying to bring the covers over me, anything just to get the sun away from me. Klaus' hands then appeared on me, and dragged me from the bed over to the middle of the room, where the light hits it the brightest. A scream creeps into the middle of my throat, but I don't want to let it out, therefore giving Klaus the satisfactory of the doubt.

Klaus, looking annoyed, whispers in my ear lightly. "Let it out, Love. This is just the beginning." Just after he says that, he reaches inside his pocket and pulls out a vial. "Smile, Love." He says and throws the content of the vial in my face. I scream and scratch at my face. Vervain. "There you go, Love

"You asshole!" I yell in his face.

My body still feels like its on fire, and my skin is probably half burned by now. Tears are streaming down my face and my screams are getting louder. Klaus seemed like he was enjoying all of this paint, in which he was causing me.

"You know I can, and will, stop it." Klaus says, not saying his conditions.

"What the hell do you want with me?" I cry.

Klaus laughed and the pain stopped, but the light still remained. I gasp, trying to catch my breath and then I saw it. A small ring on my left hand. The sunlight ring. I look at Klaus, who is on one knee on the floor.

"Elena Gilbert," He paused. "Will you marry me?"

My mouth opened in shock. The sunlight ring, is also a wedding ring. It's what will keep me from burning in the sun and free me, but it will also ground me to him. I looked down at him with a look that I couldn't even describe myself. What was I suppose to say? I hate Klaus, and I always have. The only reason I was here was because this bastard raped me and I was going to die without his help.

"Where's Alexander?" I ask.

Taken back by surprise, she shrugged and stood up, "In his nursery."

"I want to see him-"

"No, absolutely not!" He says a little to fast. Then as if he's correcting himself, he speaks a little more calmly. "I don't think it's a good idea to have you seeing him when you're still adjusting yourself."

"I want to see my son." I say.

"Perhaps later."

"No, I want to see him now!"

"Elena, I said no." He yells in my face, grabbing my neck in a death grip. He rips the ring off of my finger and places it in his pocket. Then he closed the curtains rapidly. "I have somethings to do. I'll be back in a little while." He paused. "We have somethings to discuss." His mouth found mine and his hand traced along my body slowly. His fingers touching every curve of my hips to every shape of my face. He broke the kiss and smiled. "Later." He simply says, knowing what he was achieving.

He leaves my room quietly, and I hear him walking down the hall and descending the stairs. What was there left to say? He broke my heart and he shattered my world. There was nothing left for me, but everything left for him. He is a psycho! I can't think right in here, but where is there left to go? I can't go down to the gardens, for it's still light out; and I can't leave the room, for there's a window without shades in the hallway. I don't know what to do! Without any alternatives on which to do, I begin to pace around and try to sort out all my thoughts.

I've must have blacked out or lost track of time, because the time that I looked at the clock it was just after dark. Both surprised and releaved, I go straight for the window and open it. Freedom at last! After I crack the window open, I jump, landing on both my feet lightly. I then take off running at full speed, thankful now that I had vampire speed. Running, I saw a gas station up the road a ways, and slow down to a human pace.

I open the small, glass door and walk in to see that it was only an hour after I had left the house. I walk up to the counter and see an older man behind the counter watching some soap opera on a small, static television.

"Um...excuse me." I pause, and the man looks up at me. "Could I by chance use your phone? My car broke down about a mile or two away."

"Yea, sure sorry." He says, wiping his hands on his jeans and reaching behind the cash register for a phone.

"Thanks." I say.

"No problem."

I dial in a number Elijah had made me memorize by heart before I left his presence, and wait for someone to pick up. "Hello?"

"Oh my gosh, Elijah-"

"Elena?"

"Yea," I say.

"Where are you? Oh my gosh, I haven't heard from you for months. What happened? Are you alright?"

I look over to the man, "Um, excuse me." He looks at me with a grumpy face. "Do you by chance know where we are?"

"Montana," Then he says some weird city.

Elijah's silent for a moment and then says, "Yea, I know where that is. I can be there in ten minutes tops. Can you wait?"

"Yea, of course. Where are you?"

"I was tracking Klaus for a while, and a lot of his credit cards have checked in around a city about a half hour from where you are, so I rented an apartment, in hope to find you guys." He starts to laugh.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing, I'm just so happy I'm hearing from you."

"And, Elijah..."

"Yea?"

"There's something I have to tell you when you get here."

"Don't worry 'Lena, I'll be there in a few minutes."

Then the phone dies and I hand it back to the man. But when I look over the counter, he's not there. "Excuse me?" I ask, but there is no reply.

There is no sound from inside the store, and I start to panic, but not too much until I smell the blood. I race around the counter, the man is laying on the floor, unconscious and dead. Blood was spurting out of his neck and his eyes were wide open. I turn around in attempt to run, but I end up hitting something hard, Klaus.

"Hello Love," Klaus says. "I think someone's been a bad girl."

I take in a deep breath, "K-Klaus."

He lets out a chuckle when I say his name, "You know," He starts, and walks around the store, picking up little things here and there, examining them and puts them back. "I love the way you say my name when you're terrified." His eyes meet mine and he continues, "When I took that ring away, and told you that I would be back later, that was suppose to be a hint for you to stay put." His eyes glare through me like a laser beam. "What do you do?" When I said nothing he repeated louder, "What did you do?"

"Ran away," I say in a low whisper.

"That's right, Love. You ran away." He steps behind me, moving closer until there was no space left between us. His hands grabbing at my hips, pulling me toward him, in a death tightening grip. His lips moved to my ears as he whispered, "You're no longer human, I was nice, gentle with you." He nips at my ear playfully. "Now that you're a vampire, like me, I'm not going to be so nice."

He grabs the hem of my shirt and pulls it up just enough so that he can reach my belt. Slowly his hands work to undo it and remove it from me. I elbow him in the side, using all of my strength to which he hurled over and I ran for the door. When I reach the door, I see a car coming into the parking lot and gasp when I see Elijah getting out. Klaus then seems to recover and jumps to me, pulling me back from the door, and out of sight.

"Elena?" He yells.

"EL-"

Klaus' hand covers my mouth and he whispers, "You try to speak and you will have me to deal with when we get back home." He looks down at me and I nod, he then lets his hand fall from my mouth. Acting like a normal human girl would, I stop on his foot and elbow him in the gut once more, running to Elijah's aid.

"Elijah!" I yell

He see's me and runs to me, picking me up in his arms. "Elena, I love you so much." He says.

"I know." I look at him, "Elijah, there's something I need to tell you."

"What?"

"I'm a vampire."

Elijah looked shocked when it came out of my mouth and then the war started. "Klaus," He says in despise. Letting me go, he turned around and began muttering to himself. "Damn him. His fucken small head of his. That fucken asshole." Then he stopped and looked at me. "The baby?"

"Klaus wont let me anywhere near him. I'm sorry. You were right." Tears escaped my eyes.

There was a point in which both of us didn't say anything. Then he spoke, "Him?"

"Alexander." I say. "Klaus named him."

"Alexander," He repeats. "I like it."

I nod, wiping the tears from my eyes. "Elijah, I'm so sorry, I didn't-"

"Shh." He says. "It's alright."

"I...I didn't know what he was doing. I-"

"Elena, It's not your fault." He says, hugging me close to him.

There was silence between us and then Elijah's head popped up fast. I look up in his eyes. He looks down at me. "Get in the car." He says.

"Elijah what-"

"GO!" He yells.

I rush and go into the front passenger seat. I see Elijah running for the drivers seat and then I see them. There's at least twenty hybrids, lined up in four straight lines of five each. They were all staring at, Elijah.

Elijah stopped moving and Klaus came out of the store and faced Elijah. "Brother." Klaus says first. "What are you doing here?"

"Elena was in trouble, so I came here to help her." He says without changing the tone in his voice.

Klaus' eyes immediately trail to mine. _So there's more to this story?_ Klaus' words rang out in my head. _I guess we have more things to discuss about this, escape plan._ My eyes widen, _You wouldn't do anything to hurt him, or me._ I send the thought out to him, but there was no more that he thought back.

Elijah stepped forward to Klaus and then was held back. Now looking more closely, I saw Rebekah and Kol holding Elijah back. "What are you doing brother?" Elijah asks.

"I'm taking back what is mine."

"Elena is not yours."

Flame trickled out of Klaus' eyes, "She's mine, alright. We bore a child, I changed her, and now we're to be wed soon."

Elijah's eyes shot toward mine and I stepped out of the car. "You bastard!" I yell at Klaus. "We are not 'to be wed soon.' I haven't agreed to it!"

Klaus' eyes met mine, "I'm sure you will in time, Love."

"I will never!" I yell and turn around to run. I get two feet before someone grabs a hold of me.

"Now _Sister_, you mustn't upset Nicklaus." Spat Rebekah and she dragged me back, so I was a few feet from Klaus' face.

"Now, now Love. No need to be rude in front of our guests." He says. "Take her to the car, Rebekah."

Rebekah nods and drags me along to Klaus' car, a brand new 2013 Camero, which wasn't even out in stores yet. Opening up the passenger door, she shoves me in. "Stay here, until Klaus says otherwise." She says. Compulsion, I thought. She slams the door in my face and laughs at me when I can't open the door.

"Elijah, I want for us to be family once again, but I can't have you living with me if your going to be all over my fiancee." Klaus turns to his Camero and then begins to walk toward me. "Follow behind us." He yells, and I see the hybrids throwing the fighting Elijah into the back of his car.

Klaus reaches his car, opens the drivers door, and gets in. "Now, Love. What are we to do with you?" He chuckles when I don't answer him. "Not to worry, I have a few ideas."

Klaus starts up the car and then drives off.


	33. Dead Man's Blood

**Thank You For Reading I really Apriciate it. I'm sorry it took so long to update, things have been really crazy. Thx again.**

* * *

><p>Klaus' POV<p>

Nothing anyone could say could stop or refrain me from the anger in which I felt the moment I saw my _brother_ with my girl. The most hated part of all, _she_ ran away to _him._ How could she do that? We have a kid now, and she wanted to leave him, leave us. No words could describe how I feel right now. It was like what I thought we had just fell apart, like it was never really there. How could she do this to me, to Alexander?

Getting in my 2013 Camaro, I couldn't help but take a glance over at Elena, as she sits quietly in the front seat in fear. Before starting the car, I couldn't help but to give her a little scare. Just a slight sign of who's the boss, I guess people would say.

"Now Love, What are we going to do with you?" I gave a slight chuckle, sensing her fear rising I continue. "Not to worry, I have a few ideas."

I then started the car up and drove off into the night, back to Alexander, and back home where we belong. The car ride back held a lot of tension, but it wasn't too much of my fault really, It was her fault she had to do something so stupid. She could have left it alone, left us to be a happy family, but then she goes and brings Elijah into this. The only reason why he wasn't daggered already was because Elena cared about him. He was the world to her, and if I destroyed that, I destroyed her. No, now wasn't the time to be thinking about what would make her happy. She destroyed my trust. I tried to be nice to her, by letting her have some space, protection, keeping her friends safe, but now nothing else mattered.

She needed to realize that she had a family, that Elijah was not apart of that family. I for one will teach her what it's like to have a family. What it takes to be in it. What it takes to protect our family. I would teach her right, even if it killed me.

* * *

><p>Elena<p>

The look on Klaus' face scared the shit out of me. I knew that he was up to something, planning some thing devious. What was his plan? What was he going to do to me? To Elijah? To Alexander?

Klaus pulled up into the driveway and slowly came to a stop. I didn't dare move an inch, afraid of what he might do or say. Glancing over at Klaus, he deposited his car keys into his jeans' pocket and stepped out of the car. I didn't even have two seconds before he blurred in view. Opening my door, he grabbed my upper arm and yanked me out of the car. Quickly trying to catch myself before I fall, I see the other car pulling up and Elijah being dragged out.

"E-Elena." Elijah tried to say.

Trying to move toward him, I was held back by Klaus' strong arms. Even though I now had new vampire streangth, he was still stronger.

"Elijah." I breathed, turning back to look at Klaus. "What did you do to him?" I asked franticly.

A chuckle escaped Klaus' lips before he claimed my mouth with his. "Hush, love." Klaus began to make a small trail of kisses along my neck, down to my breasts before responding. "Dead Man's Blood."

A gasp escaped my mouth, "Dead...Dead Man's Blood?"

Klaus pressed our bodies together more, so there was barely any room to move, let alone breathe. His arms trailed along my sides, down to my butt, grabbing it he said, "Yes, Dead Man's Blood. Poisons a vampire, temperarily." He then picked me up, wrapping my legs around his torso. "Don't worry, he's in a _lot_ of pain."

I gasped, and looked around for Elijah, but he wasn't here. Neither was the other hybrids. I quickly turned my attention to Klaus. "Where is he?"

Klaus' lips came to claim mine once more, "You know, I sugest you worry about yourself love. Who knows what the big, bad wolf can do to you." He smirked.

Soon Klaus blurred us inside the house, and we were in our room. _Our room_, how weird was that to say? Klaus threw me on the bed and struggled to get his jacket off himself. _He wants to do this now? _I thought to myself. _He's poisoning Elijah, and he wants to have sex now._ _Fuck him._ I sat up on the bed and got to my feet.

"Klaus, no." I say firmly, slowly edging myself toward the door.

Before I could reach it, he had me thrown up against a wall, pinning me with his body. "You don't get to tell me no!" He snarled. He was now clearly getting pissed off. He pushed me harder into the wall.

"Kl-Klaus, stop. Klaus stop it."

His hand snaked around to the back of my neck, gripping a hand full of my hair. "No?" He asked in a threatening tone. Soon he was dragging me by my hair threw the halls of the house, down the stairs, threw the living room, and down more stairs to the basement. There I could see Elijah, with his arms chained to the ceiling and feet dangling a foot off the ground. Two hybrids stood in front of him, guarding him, while a third was injecting him with more Dead Man's Blood.

"Elijah!" I screamed, running toward him, but was then yanked back by the tug on my hair.

"Tsk. Tsk." Klaus said and threw me to the ground. "You will learn to love your family."

"He _is _my family!" I yelled.

Klaus kicked me hard in the chest. "No. NO. He is not your family. Alexander is your family! I am your family! He is the brother-in-law that can visit once in a great while to check on his nephew! He's not the brother-in-law who sleeps with his brother's wife!" He spat and kicked me again.

I doubled back in pain. I was sure there was a few broken ribs at least, but I knew it would heal in no time. "What are you going to do? Kill him? Kill me!"

Klaus disapeared from my view for a moment, and then came back into view with a syringe full of Dead Man's Blood. "I can kill you two, but I'm not. I'm just going to do what's best for all of us."

I laughed in his face, "Yea, What's _best_ for us?"

"If you love _him _more than me, than I will _teach_ you to love me!" He said and stuck the needle deep within my arm, releasing the contents into my blood stream.

Immediatly my body went ridgid and every part of me began to hurt. Every little movement felt like millions of daggers slicing me open, from the inside out. I tried not to scream, I tried but it was usless. My screams grew louder and louder every second.

"Leave her here." Klaus instructed the hybrids. "Inject her every half hour, but give her the chance to speak for herself before you do." And then he retreated.

* * *

><p><strong>Thx again for reading, please reiview. Sorry if it's crappy.<strong>


	34. Unknown Thoughts

**Thank You For Reading I really Apriciate it. I'm sorry if it takes a while for me to update on my stories; school just started and I'm kind of caught in between doing things at the moment. I promise I will get to writting soon enough though. Thanks again for reading and please tell me what you think. If you think it's crappy, please spare the nice comments and tell me. I need to know. Also a thank you to all of those who did comment, I really appriciate it. **

* * *

><p><strong>Elijah<strong>

I watched Elena breifly as I came in and out of conciousness, only to find her in agonizing pain. Her screams rang out through out the basement, and her movements, slow, and painfull. I couldn't imagine what she was going through right now. The thought of her being just a new born vampire, and getting injected with all the Dead Man's Blood ever half hour, was horrifying. I knew she wasn't going to last, but I also knew that she wouldn't let Klaus get the best of her.

Just about a day ago was when it ended. Elena had finally passed out about three hours ago and hasn't woke up since. When Klaus came down, to check on Elena, and found her out, he threw a fit and tore out one of the hybrids hearts. Just ripped it from his chest, without another blink of an eye. He spent about an hour and a half by Elena's side before he got a call and ended up leaving, instructing the hybrid to follow.

Coughing up a little blood, I spit it out on the floor and tried to call Elena's name, but all that came out was more of a whisper. My throat was dry. I hadn't drank for days, and what was left was being drained out by the posioned blood running through my veins.

A slow movement caught my eye. Elena lifted her head slightly, then had a coughing fit, spitting up blood all over her clothes and floor. Her dark red eyes look up slowly, and meet my gaze. The color of her skin was fadded to a pale white.

"Elijah," She mumbled.

"'Lena," I began slowly. "You have to...to go...Klaus...fake if you must...please." I said between fits of coughing.

"No."

"Elena, your son. Family."

"Your my family Elijah. I love you."

"No." I say this not to hurt her, but because I love her, and I didn't want to see her suffer. "Go with Klaus."

"But-"

"No."

Suddenly foot steps could be heard from the doorway, and desending downwards. I could see Klaus' face apear before us, but not before I saw _his_ first. The devils' child.

* * *

><p><strong>Elena<strong>

I couldn't believe what he was saying. Why would Elijah want me to give up on him, on us? Why would he want me to go with Klaus? What would make him think that I love him? Or that I could possibly love him. No one could. I gave up, just as I heard footsteps desending from the stairs behind me. Before I could see him, I knew it had to be Klaus. Who else could it possibly be?

Before Klaus apeared before me, I could see Elijah's face tighten. His eyes, wide as ever. His heart torn in two. I didn't realize why, until Klaus came up to us with _him_. With Alexander.

Alexander was just waking up, in Klaus' arms, when he turned to face me. I struggled for a moment, trying to get my hands free from the chain that bound them to the ceiling, but it was hopeless.

"I thought I heard you wake up," He smirked. "How are you feeling, love?"

"Let me go." I begged. At this moment, I couldn't stand seeing the sight of Klaus carrying my child around. I couldn't stand the thought of Klaus hanging around my child, teaching him to be like him. "Please."

Klaus motioned behind me, for the hybrid, and handed Alexander over to him. "Take him back to the nanny." Then he turned his attention onto me. His eyes locked onto mine, when he grabbed a lock of my hair to move it out of my face, and tucked it behind my ear. Then he leaded into me, pressing my body tight against his, and whispered in my ear, "I'll let you go, maybe, but you have defied me." He ran his lips across my cheek, down to my neck, and back up to my lips. "How do I know it won't ever happen again, Love?"

I couldn't believe I was doing this, leaving Elijah here alone, giving up on us. _On the other hand,_ I thought, _If I can get out of here, I can let Elijah go. Only if I can earn Klaus' trust._ Yes, I was going to do this. I gave Elijah a last look of hope, praying that he could read my mind, and know what I was going to do was for him.

"Please." I begged. "I was scared. I never ment to.."

My voice trailed off, and Klaus' hands went to my bound hands, and soon I was falling into his arms. Out of the lack of human blood, and all of the posion in my system, I could barely walk, let alone stand. Klaus immediatly shoved his wrist in my face, and before I could protest, my fangs dug out of my gums and dug into his skin. The cold, dark blood running into my mouth, bringing both life and death back into my body. After a few minutes, Klaus finally pulled away and wrapped his hands around my waist, running them up my gross t-shirt. I immediatly jerked his hands away from me, not wanting to do this in front of Elijah.

Klaus cocked his head to the side, "What are you doing, Love?" He asks, grabbing for the belt loops on my jeans, pulling me toward him, pressing our bodies together, then he began to kiss me, first soft and gentle and then hard and hungry. Backing me up until my back hit the wall, he grabbed my butt, lifting me up Klaus wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Wait...Klaus stop...STOP!" Klaus stopped breifly and looked at me. "I...I want to take a shower. I'm filthy. Please."

Klaus stayed silent and at first I thought that he was mad, until I saw him nod in agreement. "Yea, Fine. What ever."

He grabbed my hand, and led me to the basement door, and followed me up the stairs. Slowly I walked up the stairs, and glanced back behind me to see Elijah staring up ahead at me, and Klaus right behind me. I walk upstairs and stop in the hallway, and Klaus then comes right beside me, taking my hand in his, leading me through the hallway and back up the stairs, to our bedroom.

"I'll leave you alone for a little while, Love." Klaus says, stopping at the door, and bending down to kiss me on the forehead.

I look up at him and give a weak smile, "Alright." I say, going inside and closing the door behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Klaus<strong>

Walking away from Elena, as I leave her in the bathroom, I head immediatly down stairs to the living room.

"Bad day, Master?" A voice appears behind me.

I quickly turn around and see Aria standing behind me. I give a small smile, "Nothing I couldn't handle, Love." I paused a moment, now looking at Aria with concern, for she is too quiet this evening. "Aria. What happened?" When she didn't reply, I grabbed for her neck, pinning her up against the wall, snarling into her ear, and then I repeated once more, "What happened?"

Aria gasped for air, and she slowly whispered, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean too. I couldn't help it. I tried, I really did, but I couldn't help it."

"Aria-"

"I killed someone. I don't know what to do. What...what do I do? I promise master I didn't mean to." She paused, and I finally let her go, facing away from her. I tried breathing calmly, trying not to explode at her. "It's just that...the wolf, the thirst...I couldn't hold it back."

I could still hear the bath water running upstairs, and I figured Elena wouldn't be out for quiet a while. I turned back to Aria, calmly, and kissed her hard on the lips. _Who really cares, _I thought. Elena didn't even want me, but I needed her. She can't always give me everything I want, so why not have someone else too. For fun. For play. Toy with her, until I get sick and tierd of her, then I can throw her away. It's no biggie.

I quickly moved my hands from her hips, up her sides, under her shirt. Lifting it up over her head, I tossed it aside and could then feel her hands removing my shirt also. Aria quickly stopped then, and froze.

"Klaus-"

"Shhh." I cut her off, not wanting to hear her petty complaints.

"Elena-"

"Is upstairs," I finished for her. Picking her up, I wrapped her legs around my waist, and pressed her up against the wall, making a trail of kisses down her neck to her chest. "What she doesn't know can't hurt her." Aria then pushed me away from her, quickly backing up away from me. Looking at her walking away from me I started to get pissed. "What are you-"

"You Son Of A Bitch!" Elena yelled behind me.

I quickly turned around to see Elena walking away at an incredible speed, running up the stairs, and then shutting herself in our room. I quickly ran to the door.

"Elena, open up the door, babe."

"No, why don't you go screw _her_. You want her more than me."

"No I don't babe, you know I love you."

"You do?" She yelled. "If you did, then you wouldn't have brought Aria back as a fricken hybrid!"

"I didn't have a choice! You cared about her, I wasn't about to let her die!" I contemplated. _Why am I trying so hard to sound like the good guy here? Since when did I care?_

"So you weren't about to let her go either. You just decided to have her be sired to you!" Elena spat at me.

"Like I said, babe, I wasn't about to kill someone whom you cared for."

Just then, Elena slammed open the door and shoved me away from the door, sending me slamming into the opposite wall of the hallway. "You _asshole!_ You did kill her! Your the one who attacked her, and turned her into one of the undead. One of _us." _Elena began to walk back into the room, as I followed behind her. "You know how much I _hate_ being apart of the undead! You know how much I hated it, but yet you turn me into one! You turn _her_ into one!"

"You would have died!" I screamed at her. "You would have fucken died, and left Alexander without a mother. Would you want that? Would you want your son to grow up without a mother?"

Elena turned rapidly, and lashed out at me. "I've never seen Alexander, ever since I had him! You forbid me to." She paused, looking into my eyes, and then she spat out those words that I thought I would never hear from her. "What kind of father does that make you."

Immediatly out of instint I raised my hand and slapped her hard, sending her into a mad rampage. My arms shot out, holding her still against my chest, trying to hold her still. After a while of her constant kicking, I finally had enough. I shoved her toward the bed, and stood in the doorway, leaning up against the frame.

"Are you calmed down now, Love?"

Elena got up and stomped over to me, slapping me across the face. It took me a moment to recover from the shock, and once I did, Elena shoved me out of our room, slamming the door in my face.

"Don't do this, Love." I say sweetly.

From the other side of the door I hear her yell, "Leave me the hell alone!"

Slowly I retreat from our room to deal with more important issues. Walking down the stairs I see Aria walking up to me, trying to wrap her arms around me, like I would still be with her.

"Don't, you filty whore!" I yell, shoving her away from me.

"What's wrong, Nicklaus? Don't you want me-"

My hand retreated from her chest, removing a now still heart in my hands, tossing it aside, and watching the girl fall limp at my feet. Tossing her heart to the side, I yelled for Tyler, telling him to find me a new house keeper, and clean up the mess on my new carpet.

* * *

><p><strong>Elena<strong>

A loud commotion sounded from down the stairs, just after Klaus retreated, leaving me alone. Quietly I peeked down the stairs to see a bloodied, and stilled Aria at the foot of Klaus' feet. Her heart in his hand. Covering my mouth, careful not to let out a scream, but it was more of a yelp as I saw Tyler come in slowly dragging her body away.

Klaus' head snapped in my direction, and his bright blue eyes shined as his simpethetic look on his face filled the room. I wanted nothing more than to take out his heart, but I knew that would never happen. I knew he wanted to 'try' to have a family, and I knew that he had no idea what a family really is. Turning on my heal, I walked back to the room, slamming the door behind me.

The sky was growing dark, outside my window, and I could see Mystic Falls lights all turned on from here. I sat on the edge of the bed, staring out at the city. I couldn't help but to wonder what everyone was doing at this moment. How everyone was doing. Are they alright? Or are they dead?

Getting up from the bed, I walk over to the closet, pulling out a simple tank top and short shorts. Going into the bathroom once more before bed, I change and brush and then head for bed. Climbing under the covers, I could then hear a slight movement of the door opening and then closing. Klaus. I could then feel the bed shift, as he laid right beside me, wrapping an arm around me.

"Love?" Klaus whispered softly in my ear to see if I was awake.

I do not answer. I do not move. All I wanted was peace and quiet for one night. All I wanted was to be normal, but I know that it will never happen. I know that nothing I want will ever happen.

"I'm sorry," Klaus continues. "I didn't mean-."

At this point I am pissed. "Cant you just leave me alone for one fuggin' night!" I yell in his face.

Klaus then looked like he was taken back by surprise. "Love-"

"No!" I yell once more. Then more calmly I start, "All I want to do is sleep. I don't want to argue, fight, or whatever; so leave me alone, just for tonight."

The light then flickered on, blinding me momentarily. Klaus' arms snapped out, grabbing for mine, holding me down to the bed, as I looked up to him leaning over, looking me in the eyes. "This is killing me, I know that your pissed, and I'm...I'm sorry." Klaus said. His eyes dialated. "You don't remember what happened for the past few days. You never tried to run. You have no idea where Elijah is. All you remember is how much this family means to you, to us. All you remember is that we all love eachother-"

He didn't finish, as I snapped out of his gaze. Klaus looked down on me in shock, like I was the only one who ever broke his gaze.

"You. Son. Of. A. Bitch!" I yelled, struggling to throw him off of me, but to no such luck. "What did you do!" When he didn't answer I yelled again. "What did you compel me to do Klaus!"

Klaus' hand trailed from my arm, to my chin, forcing me to look at him. "I'm sorry love." And then he continued. "You wont remember this when you wake up." Klaus kissed my forehead, "I love you."

My eye lids began to feel heavy as I closed them slowly, and fell into unconciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think. Even if you hate it, please let me know. I know, and I'm sorry, that this is dragging out so long, but I promise it's almost done. I'm trying to find a way to tie it all together. I'm kinda loosing intrest in this particular story, so I would like to wrap it up as soon as I can I guess. If you guys seriously have any ideas, please, please, please let me know. Thanks again.<strong>


	35. The Devil Inside

**Thanks for reading, and thank you for all of the reviews. I really apriciate it all. Thanks again. May I add though, I did in fact include the point of view from Alexander this time. So, enjoy. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Klaus<strong>

I watch silently as she sleeps next to me. She is calm and restless. She doesn't move. A few more moments watching her, I conclude that she is no longer breathing. I can't detect her breaths. Slowly I place a hand on her shoulder, shaking her awake. Slowly I realize that it's not doing any good. Taking a deep breath I pull her towards me, her back now laying against the matress. Her eyes, black with blood red, and now dried up, tears streaming along her cheek. Her mouth held open, like she was screaming for help, but no one could hear, I couldn't hear. The sheets around us both, soaked in blood red liquid. Yanking the sheets away, I see now. I see the damage done. A hole, where her heart use to be, now ripped out of her chest; missing.

I gasp, backing away from the bed, and heading for the door; for help. I turn to open the door, but there is none. I turn back towards the girl, but she is not there. I am in a grave yard. I am standing over a tombstone. My family's tombstone. One by one, they are all aligned. One by one they lay in the ground, six feet under, next to each other: Elijah, Esther, Kol, Michael, and Rebekah. Gasping I back up, tripping over one more tombstone, just barely catching myself before I fell; I see a tombstone with a name. I see a tombstone with a date. Most of all, I see a tombstone at the head of a six feet hole, and inside that hole lies an open coffin, but no one lays inside it.

A rustle of leaves distracts me for a brief moment, and I spin around to examine my surrounding, but I don't see anything. I turn back to the tombstone; kneeling down to it, whipping away the dirt and leaves that cover it, and my heard stops. A gasp falls from my lips.

A rustle of white flashes in front of me and I get up to my feet. A small child in a small white dress stands there holding a small, brown, worn out bear. She is clearly innocent, harmless if you will.

I look down at her and smile. "Hello, Love-"

Her eyes flashed black and then turned to a deep crimson red. The bear fell out of the girls tiny hands and landed on the ground. Small drops of red began to show on her small white dress, and she slowly collapsed to the ground, but before she fell, I flashed before her, saving her from the brutal fall. Looking down upon the small child, I see that she is not there. There was a women, older, laying in her place. Her pale skin began to grow paler, and blood began to fall from her crimson red eyes. It was her. The girl in the room. I was sure of it.

Just as soon as I saw her eyes close, and she looked like she was in a restless sleep, I picked her up gently and got up from the ground. Just then, the women's eyes flashed open and blood began to consume every inch of her body.

As she opened her mouth to speak, I could see no tougne. her mouth was filled with blood, but words came out perfectly clear. "You-You did this." She kept repeating, comming closer at me. For the first time, I felt scared. I felt vunerable. Backing up along with her pace, I tripped and fell at the side of the tombstone, just before she reached me, I shoved her intot he hole, with no other choice. Her face glanced up, and then she started to laugh, repeating "You did this, now your going to live forever young, and forever alone."

A tear streaked from the corner of my eye, and then the girl fell over dead. Laying peacefull in the coffin. Hopefully in a better place. One last gaze at the tombstone sent waves of shock through me.

**Elena Gilbert**

**Loving Daughter, Friend, and Mother.**

* * *

><p><strong>Elena<strong>

Waking up to the stirring of Klaus in bed is not the way I would've liked to be woken up. I look over to see Klaus mumbling and trembling underneath the sheets. It took me a moment to realize he was having a nightmare, and another moment to gain the courage to wake him up. I touched my hand lightly to his shoulder, lightly shaking him awake. Unfortunatly I had bad timing on my part. Klaus lashed out, and his arm smaked me across the face hard, making me catch myself before falling off the bed. I stumbled off the bed, and grabbed my pillow, stepping back, I threw it at his face and yelled, "KLAUS!"

Klaus then jerked from his sleep, with sweat rolling off his face. His eyes jerked to his hands, to the room, and back to me. Klaus then let out a large sigh and got up from the bed. His eyes jerking to my face, and probably the red mark that lies across it. Anger filled his face, and I took a few steps back out of knowledge of his moods.

"What happened?" He flashed in front of me, grabbing my wrist, and then examining it clearer. "Who did this to you?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter," I say and jerk out of his hold.

My body, now flushed up against the wall, had no way now of moving away. "Who. Did. This."

My eyes narrowed, "You really want to know? What are you going to do? Kill who ever did this?"

His fingers lightly brushed up against my cheek, "No one touches my girl." He simply said. "Now who did this?"

"You." I spat. "When you where having your stupid nightmare, you didn't think twice about what was best. You didn't think at all."

Klaus immediatly removed his hands from me and backed away from me, as if he was scared. Turning his back on me, he stopped for a brief moment, and then said, "Go. Go get cleaned up and dressed."

"Why should I-"

"You want to see Alexander, dont you?" He turned to face me this time, stepping closer to me. "I love you, and I don't want to ever loose you." Klaus whispered in my ear. Looking at him with a shock on my face, he gently bent down and kissed me lightly on the lips. "Now go." He said and gently pushed me toward the bathroom.

Once inside, I close the door, and immediatly jump into the shower; enjoying the warmth it brings. The one place I get to think. The one place I get to be alone without any troubles in the world.

Klaus. One simple word that brings so many thoughts to my mind. Some where in my mind it said something was wrong, but my heart was telling me a different story. I loved Klaus with every inch of my soul, but yet some part of me was hesitant about him. A part of me was telling, no screaming at me to run the hell away from him.

I shake all the thoughts away, as I finish my shower, and step out to grab a robe. Opening the bathroom door slowly, I don't see Klaus at all. Stepping out into the bedroom, I grab and throw on a simple spring dress, and set out to find Klaus.

* * *

><p><strong>Klaus<strong>

As soon as Elena goes into the bedroom, I run the hell out of the bedroom, and as far as I can. Running out of the back door, I find myself in the back yard, rummaging around in the gardens. Something about all the colors and arangements settles me down. Something about it all sooths me. I find the small white bench under the apple tree I had planted years back, as the blossoms begin to grow, I sit. Something in my mind just then tells, no commands, me to look up. As I do, I see Elena through our bedroom window. Her simple, white, spring dress fitting perfectly on her as she swirls in front of the mirror.

A smile creeps upon my lips, and I look back down at my hands trembling on my lap. Elena. The one girl in the world who lightens up my day. The sunshine in the darkened skies. First she was just a toy, but now she is my life. Life wouldn't be the same without her.

The dream floods my head once more and I try to push it away. The thought of her dying on me was unthinkable. I would never let her die. Not on my watch. I mean how could she die anyways. She was already an immortal. There was only so much that could kill her.

Looking up once more, she was no longer in front of the mirror. There was no movement in the bedroom. Lovely. I get up from my spot and walk inside the house, taking my time, for I am no longer in such a rush. A few more steps and I could hear her in Alexander's room, clearly trying to bypass the maid; I had forgot to inform her of Elena's now well being to see Alex.

I go up to see the maid in the hallway arguing with Elena, and when she see's me I give her a small nod, and she opens the door to reveal the nursery. Elena quietly walks in to see a young boy playing with blocks on the floor. Her jaw nearly drops.

Alex is almost 6 months old, but looks like 6 years old, and acts like one too. He grows rapidly, but he will eventually stop growing when he turns eighteen, or perhaps before when he makes his first kill as a hybrid.

Comming up behind her, I grab her by the hips, and whisper in her ear. "He is a newborn hybrid. One of the firsts in history." I say and kiss her gently on the neck. I could feel the slight shiver I caused her, crawling through her skin. _She was enjoying this now. The compultion actually worked on her. I am more powerful._ I thought.

Alex looked up from his blocks just then and got to his feet, walking up to Elena, "Mother," He says. "I've been waiting for you."

Elena gasps, and kneels down to the child, grasping eachother in a deep hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Klaus<strong>

The maid then pulled me aside and asked to talk in private. I whisper a quick, "I'll be back in a minute, Love" to her and quietly slip out of the room.

"Sir. Klaus. I've been noticing strange things." She quietly says.

I look at her, arms crossed across my chest. "Many strange things happen often. Which are you refering too?" I ask.

She hesitates, clearly afraid. "It's...Alexander." She starts.

"What about my son!" I raise my voice slightly. "What's wrong with my son?"

"He's...He's been talking to himself."

I let out a chuckle, and look at her. The horror began to grow on her face and I see that it is no joke. "What do you mean?" I ask gently. "Children always talk to themselves."

"I know, Sir." She hesitated for a moment once more. "But when I asked him, he claims that he's talking to an angel-"

"An angel?"

"The 'Light Bringer' he calls him."

I pause for a moment. That name sounded very familiar. Thinking for a moment I realized who that was. The same man who had Lilith create us. The first of the race of Vampires, and me the first Hybrid. Most importantly, my father and boss, for he had created me.

* * *

><p><strong>Alexander<strong>

"So that is all you want me to do?" I ask. "It sounds...too easy. I thought you would have wanted me to do something more, extreme."

The angel chuckles. "Boy, you are truely amazing."

I smile at the compliment. "Sir, you just want me to scare them. You don't want me to do anything...well more extreme."

He chuckles again. "I thank you for your service to me, but I have better plans for you, Alexander. I have greater plans. They all start with the basics."

I nod and agree with the angel. "Sir-"

"Your time is now, boy. Remember I will be watching." He then disapears and a women comes stumbling in the door. I get to my feet and walk toward the women. "Mother," I say. "I've been waiting for you." Walking up to her, I give her a sweet hug, and watch as my father leaves the room. I pull away quickly now, and put on my scared face. "I have news."

Mother looks down on me, with that sweet smile and asks, "What...news?"

"Mother I'm scared." I say, a tear streaking from my eye, and I quickly swipe it away.

She kneeles down to my level, grabbing me in for a hug. "Don't be sweetie."

"_He_ said that your time is up. He said that your going to die."

Mother gasped and stood to her feet looking down upon me in awe. Father then rushed into the room a few seconds later.

"What Alexander?" He asked firmly.

I then repeated. "_He _said that Mother's time is up and that she is going to die." I blinked a few times, out of complete innocence and smiled.

Father gave me a dirty look and dragged Mother out of the room, in shock. After he shut the door I smiled, knowing that he would be pleased.

"You did well, my child."

"I know." I say, turning towards him. His vessel means nothing to me, I can see right past the human look into the angel that he really is. "It's a shame though, that I can't tell Mother and Father about you."

"I'm sorry, but that's just how it has to be."

I nod, "I understand, Lucifer."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading again. Please tell me what you think. Did you like the point of view from Alexander or not really? Yea, I can probably see the look on your faces like, "What the flip is going on now?" Kinda look. Sorry. I'll try to explain it in the next chapter, I don't want to give any 'spoilers' for people who don't like them. Sorry It's kinda crappy too, have a lot of things going on right now, so I don't get too much time to write; but I will try to write more when I have the chance to.<strong>


	36. Attention

I'm extremely sorry, but I've decided I'm going to delete this story.

At the time in which I was writting this story, I was going through an extremely bad time; and that is part of the reason why the story is every where. I had no idea what I was writting at the time, and therefore it ended up in an extremely odd spot. I apologize for that as well. Reading back on it, I don't really like where I'm heading in the story.

I will give this story aproximately one week, and then I will be deleting it. Though I am going to work on the story line, for I know what I did wrong and would like to fix it. I plan to redo this story, and fix what I have destroyed in it. Hopefully I will have the new version of the story up some time soon.

I apoligize,

-K


	37. Notice

Readers,

Thank you for commenting on all of my stories, and asking me to update them. I'm grateful to know that readers like you still read my fanfictions, and I want to thank you for that. You guys keep me writing.

I would like to apologize for not updating all summer. First of all I did not have a computer to update any of my stories on, therefore I typed my new chapters out on my phone (which was a pain) hoping that I could upload it from there. However it didn't work. I apologize for the inconvenience.

However I'm writing this notice to inform you all that I will not update any of my stories for a little while for personal reasons going on. I'm currently going through an extremely tough time right now, and I can't concentrate on writing anything at the moment. Just know that I am working on a chapter for each story, I just can't finish them at the moment.

I apologize for the inconvenience, and hope that you readers understand. Just know that I will update them soon, I just can't stand to pick up a pencil and write at the moment.

Sorry,

Kels


End file.
